Messages
by Aldea0402
Summary: After Day 5, Jack and Audrey have a lot to talk about. But what happens when Tony and Michelle need them the most? Contains spoilers for Day 5. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Messages"

A/N: Set approximately one week after the events of Day 5. Some spoilers for season 5 are listed with in.

Audrey Raines hummed softly as she gently rocked back and forth. Glancing around her hotel room, she took in the cluttered mess with an air of irony.

Audrey had been raised with kind yet strict parents. Her room always had to be spotless, a habit she'd retained into her adulthood. Again glancing at the mess in her hotel, she realized that she'd love to do nothing more than to begin to straighten the room up, put it back into some semblance of order it had been in before THAT day began.

THAT day. It was what she would always remember it as. The day had already started out difficult enough. Through her job at the Department of Defense, she'd been assigned to act as the liaison between DoD and CTU.

CTU Los Angeles was a place she'd never expected to return to. Once she'd finally left on that fateful day, she'd cut all ties to the place. She'd often times find the slip of paper that Michelle Dessler had scribbled her phone number down on, asking her to keep in touch with her and Tony. Audrey had many times meant to pick up the phone, to call and see how both of them were doing. But, it never happened. There were too many reminders, too much pain, too many mistakes that she'd never be able to rectify. Tony and Michelle were tangent reminders of that day.

She'd hoped they were happy… it would give her a little solace with a day that had been awful to her. Now, the realization hit her that in the moment when Audrey had half heartedly taken the little slip of paper from Michelle and bid both her and Tony goodbye before leaving CTU… it was the last time she'd talked to either one of them.

Audrey listened intently hoping to hear some sign that Jack had returned. Sadness, grief and fear were threatening to overtake her. Even with so many questions left unanswered, so many "what to do's" left without a resolution, Jack was her rock, the touchstone keeping her grounded in the last week of tribulation.

The stirring in her arms brought her back to reality. She snuggled the tiny baby closer, rocking a little faster hoping to lull her back to sleep. Within seconds, she'd settled snuggly into Audrey's arms again but watched her with weary eyes.

"I know sweetie. He'll be here soon, I promise." Audrey whispered, kissing the baby on the forehead. Audrey watched as she stretched her little arms and tucked her head more intently against her. Within moments, her little eyes closed again.

Audrey sighed in relief. Glancing around the room, she wondered if she would quietly be able to put the baby into her crib and begin to clean up. It amazed her how such a little person could wreck so much havoc without even intending to.

She waited for several minutes, just to be sure the baby was indeed asleep. She carefully stood and moved to the crib, gently yet expertly laying her down and covering her up with the tiny pink blanket that seemed to go everywhere with them nowadays.

She put her chin on to the railing of the crib and watched the baby settle in again. Positive that she wasn't going to stir, Audrey walked quietly to the center of the room and surveyed the disaster area ahead. Not even knowing where to begin, she instead settled back into her seat and decided to wait for Jack to return.

They had so much to talk about, so many decisions to make. Her eyes found their way back over to the sleeping baby which caused her to smile, yet sigh at the same time. One beautiful tiny little person had caused absolute mayhem in Audrey and Jack's lives. Question was, how were they going to deal with it?

Audrey shook her head to herself. Her decision had been made a long time ago. It never had been "a decision" for her. Instead of it being "a decision", it was just something that came into her life that she would tackle full force.

Jack on the other hand… for him, it meant a decision. Not just one decision, but a lot of decisions. The ball was now in his court.

Their relationship has always been tenuous at best. At first, Audrey feared that it been built on nothing but attraction, a passion burning deep within the both of them. But after their first few dates together, she realized that there was more than just surface feelings.

Smiling to herself, she settled back into the chair and remembered back to a day almost two years ago. A day, that unbeknownst to her at the time, led her to exactly the situation she was in now…..

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 2 2 years Earlier

A/N: Thanks a bunch to those who left feedback. Although I've written fic for other shows, this is my first "24" fic. Thanks for taking away the "first posting butterflies"! )

This is dedicated to all of the members of my Jack and Audrey Yahoogroup We were the ones who were being picked on and ridiculed at the beginning of this season, now more people are starting to see what we saw. Yay! )

Disclaimer: I don't own "24". Although, since the writers discarded Tony and Michelle so easily, I'll gladly take them in!

2 Years Earlier

Audrey Raines smiled as she stretched luxuriously across the bed. Sunlight streaming through the window was warming her face and naked shoulders. Audrey struggled to open her eyes against the harsh light.

As her eyes slowly came into focus, she sleepily looked across the room for some sign of Jack. Realizing that he was already out of bed, Audrey threw the covers back and placed her feet on floor, quickly searching for something to put on. Spotting Jack's shirt laying on the floor, she quickly tossed that on with her panties and shuffled out of the bedroom.

Just as she entered the living room, Jack came bustling through the door with donuts in hand. He smiled slightly at her disheveled appearance and gestured to the items he was holding. "I uh, went across the street for a quick breakfast.. thought I'd let you sleep in a bit."

She smiled and took the box from him. "And here I was expecting you to have a 5 course breakfast laid out for me." She teased.

Jack smiled at her. He gently put his hand on her face and pushed some of her disheveled hair back. "If I'd known we would end up here last night, I would have had the refrigerator stocked. I don't exactly keep my place ready for company."

Audrey followed Jack to the kitchen and peered into the box. Grabbing a chocolate covered, cream filled one, she made her way back to the living room and flopped on to the couch.

Jack watched her oddly as she fingered the donut causing her to pause before biting into it. "What?" She asked.

He smiled. "That's my favorite kind too." He said before reaching into the box to grab another. She laughed and bit delicately into it, trying to not squirt the filling down her face.

They ate quietly for a moment before looking at one another. "So, we have the whole weekend free. What do you feel like doing today?" He asked tentatively.

Audrey shrugged. "Well, we never did make it to that movie last night. Maybe we can go later on?" She suggested.

Jack nodded, pausing to smile at himself as he remembered exactly 'why' they never made it to the movie. Audrey caught his grin and nudged his leg with her foot.

"You're pretty proud of yourself aren't you?" She asked, causing him to laugh. Audrey paused for a minute, savoring the sound of it. In all of the months she'd known Jack Bauer, she could count on her fingers exactly how many times she'd heard him laugh.

"I'll make us some more coffee. We're going to need it." Jack said once his donut was finished. Audrey stood and moved into the kitchen behind him, leaning idly on the counter and just watching him. Finally, she sighed out loud causing Jack to turn and look at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Audrey shook her head and forced a smile. "I don't know why I feel so nervous. It's ridiculous!"

Jack walked to her and put his arm across the counter, gently touching her face. "It's new, that's why. Plus last night was supposed to be out first date." he reminded her gently, almost in a whisper that made Audrey's knees turn to jelly.

She gently took his hand from her face and kissed the inside of his wrist. "I have to admit, I'm really curious as to what mysteries of Jack Bauer I can find hidden around this place." She said slyly.

Jack smiled again and waved his free hand. "Feel free. I don't have any mysteries. You probably know more about me than I do. You did the background check when I applied for DoD."

She nodded and moved over to the TV stand where a lone picture sat. "But that just told me about you… not who the real you is. I had to work to figure that out."

Finally finishing with the coffee pot, Jack snuck up quietly behind Audrey and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently putting his face into her hair. She leaned back into his warm embrace while fingering the picture. Jack tightly laced his fingers together over Audrey's stomach and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Teri's father took that picture. We were visiting with Teri's parents when he snapped that. It was a great weekend."

Audrey wrapped her arms back around Jack and leaned even tighter into him. "I remember hearing about what happened. I couldn't believe it…." She stopped, unsure of what else to say.

Jack whispered barely audible in her ear. "It took me a long time before I could even think about it. I barely lived my life, numb to the world. It almost cost me my daughter."

Audrey focused on Kim's image in the photo. "She's beautiful- a perfect cross between you and her mother."

Jack smiled proudly before turning towards the kitchen where a distinctive hissing sound could be heard. "Dammit"! he muttered before hurrying into the kitchen. Audrey peeked around the corned and had to snicker at the sight of Jack fighting with a collapsed coffee filter that decided to spit coffee all over the counter top.

She moved to the small bookcase which stretched over Jack's computer desk. She idly looked at the book titles before taking notice of the answering machine light that was flashing her attention.

"Hey Jack, you have messages on your answering machine." She called to him, continuing to hear him muttering under his breath. He came out of the kitchen with a dish towel draped over his shoulder. "I didn't even get a chance to check it last night when we got in. Just hit the green button-" he said as he turned to toss the towel back into the kitchen.

Audrey decided to tease a little more. "But what if your other girlfriends decided to call you?"

Jack grinned at her joke and moved across the room towards her. "You know there aren't any others. But just in case, maybe you should go in the other room-" he started causing Audrey to push his shoulder.

He laughed ('the second time this morning' she noted) and pushed the button to start the messages. Audrey continued to idle around the room looking at various books and trinkets until one message caught her attention.

A woman's voice, obviously emotional and a bit broken up, spoke across the room. "Jack- it's Michelle. It's about 10:00 my time. I uh- I really need to talk to you. You can reach me on my cell." The message ended just as quickly as it began.

Audrey turned towards him again about to make a crack about 'no other girlfriends' when she saw the look on his face. He was a bit paled, trying desperately to hold any semblance of a reaction in.

"Jack, are you okay?" He nodded quickly and grabbed the cordless phone. Peering quickly at his watch he nodded before beginning to dial. He waited for a few moments before speaking into the phone.

"Michelle, it's Jack. I just got your message. Call me back, anytime day or night. I hope everything's okay-" He quickly fingered the phone off and sighed.

"Are you okay Jack?" He nodded, looking blindly at the wall without really seeing it there. "Michelle-" he started, nodding towards the phone briefly. "I worked with her at CTU." He stated simply.

Audrey nodded and went back to sit on the sofa. "You don't speak much about CTU." She commented idly.

Jack nodded and went to the kitchen again, this time to pour them coffee from the new pot. "CTU was my life for the longest time. After Teri died, I left there for what I thought was forever. Turned out it was only 18 months."

Audrey was intrigued and decided to seize the opportunity to find out more about Jack's past. "This Michelle has worked there all this time too?" She asked.

Jack sipped his coffee and sat next to her. "No, she was hired to fill Tony's position after Nina… was arrested. She transferred over from District. I didn't meet her until the day CTU called me in to help deal with the nuclear threat."

Audrey recalled the woman's voice in her head. "She sounds pretty upset about something."

Jack nodded. "Michelle Almeida is her full name, though professionally she still goes by her maiden name of Dessler."

"Why does that sound familiar to me?" Audrey asked, trying to recall.

Jack stood and moved to the entertainment center, pulling open a drawer and pulling out a photo album. "Kim put this together for me before I left Los Angeles. A lot of these pictures she took at CTU functions while she worked there."

Jack idly flipped the pages until he found what he was looking for. He pointed at a photo of a dark haired man with his arm wrapped around a beautiful auburn haired woman. Their heads were leaned into each other and huge smiles adorned their faces.

"Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida." Jack said simply.

Realization dawned on Audrey. "He was arrested for treason wasn't he?"

Jack nodded, blankly stating "About a year ago."

"Jack, talk to me. Tell me what happened."

Jack looked sadly down at the photo. "Kim took this picture at my birthday party just 2 months before Steven Saunders began his terrorist attacks. Tony and Michelle were the only two people from work that was there, the only two people from work I could really call friends." He stopped to think for a moment, then gestured to the picture. "They were so happy."

Audrey nodded her agreement. Jack didn't begin to speak again so she tried to fill the silence. "I'm surprised that they were allowed to work together while being married."

Jack grinned slightly. "They weren't supposed to. It was never a written rule anywhere, but it's most definitely frowned upon. They started dating right after the Second Wave terrorist attack. They were engaged within 4 months, married 4 months after that. No one at work even knew but me."

"That was quick." Audrey commented. "It was nice that they included you in their secret."

"It wasn't that they included me… I figured it out. I worked closely, side by side with them everyday. It was hard to miss when you work like that. But they were happy, and it didn't interfere with their work. In all the years I've known Tony, I never saw him like that. Who was I to interfere? I ended out being the best man at their wedding." Jack smiled at the memory. "They actually were married for almost a week before anyone at work found out they were involved with each other." He smiled at the memory of the local paper's wedding announcements being passed around the bullpen.

"What happened that day?" Audrey asked curiously.

Jack sighed and launched into the story of Steven Saunders and how Tony and Michelle's lives had been ripped apart. "The damndest thing was… if I was put in the same position, I would have done the same thing Tony did. I was at the hospital with Chase, but one of the security guards told me that they almost had to physically rip Tony and Michelle apart to take him out of CTU."

Audrey involuntarily shuddered as she glanced back to the photo of the two smiling strangers. "Didn't he get pardoned when David Palmer left office?" Jack glanced at her and she shrugged. "I remember some people talking about it at the office. It was such a sexist conversation. The men were totally against him being released, the women were practically swooning that a man would risk what he did for his wife."

Jack looked at her full on and asked, "What do you think?"

Audrey paused a moment, taken off guard by his question. "I think- I think that if these two people have your trust, and David Palmer's trust, then he deserved a chance to live a free life. My Dad always thought that Brad Hammond was just bucking for a promotion to Langley. I believe that Tony should have lost his job… but not been put in prison."

Jack nodded and began to study his hands. Audrey watched him silently before speaking again. "I also think there's a lot to the story that I don't know."

He took her hands and began to rub then gently. She wondered if he was seeking comfort from her or if he was trying to piece his thoughts together. "I don't know why Hammond was so adamant about pushing the treason charge. Tony had served this country for years, not only with CTU but as a Marine before hand. He had a clean record… mostly." Jack grinned slightly at that comment. "The only blemishes on his or Michelle's records usually involved me."

Audrey held his hands firmly and waited for him to continue. "That day, 851 people were in the Chandler Plaza Hotel. That included guests, staff and Michelle's field team. Three people walked out of there alive. Just three… it was a miracle that she was one of them. She had to sit and watch people suffer and die… one after the other after the other. But she held it together. Health Services said she never broke… not once. And though the odds were against him ever seeing Michelle again alive, Tony never missed a step at CTU. All that coming after he'd already been shot and went through surgery. Everyone was exhausted, physically and mentally. After Saunders had been arrested and Tony taken into custody, CTU still needed him. When Hammond agreed to allow him to run the bullpen while we tracked down that last vial, Michelle thought that the treason charges would be dropped. Tony would still lose his job, but he would be free." Jack sighed. "Hell, I did too. After the military court trial, Hammond was pissed. He'd been pushing for the death penalty, Tony was given a reduced sentence of 15 years in prison with no chance of parole."

"15 years? My god…" Audrey didn't know what else to say.

Jack nodded and continued to play with her hands. "To make it worse, Hammond decided to make Michelle's life a living hell, as if it could have gotten any worse. Tony was being put into Federal Prison in Los Angeles. Not even a week after the verdict, Michelle received an immediate transfer to Seattle to help restructure Homeland Security. She tried to fight the transfer but she was overruled."

Audrey shook her head. "That's ridiculous,"

Jack nodded. "She was only able to visit Tony one day a month, for 15 minutes through a glass window. But she held strong. I was afraid of what all of this would do to Tony. But he not only had Michelle to hold on to, but something else."

She was hanging on Jack's every word. Her mind was screaming "WHAT WHAT!" but she held her tongue until Jack picked the story back up.

"That day- the day Tony had been lead out of CTU in handcuffs. Health services contacted Michelle about the tests she'd taken back at the hotel. Come to find out… she was pregnant with their first child. Tony was ecstatic. They were both holding on to hope that an appeal would get him released."

Jack's eyes were betraying emotion like Audrey had never seen before. She felt her emotions beginning to slide out of her control by seeing Jack begin to lose his carefully crafted emotional mask.

"What happened?" She whispered.

Jack pulled her into a tight embrace, tucking her head under his chin as he spoke softly. "Michelle was in Seattle, no family or friends aside from people she was working with. She was running herself into the ground, trying to set up a place to live, preparing to be a mother, settle into a new job, preparing for Tony's appeal, and once a month taking a weekend trip to drive all the way from Seattle to Los Angeles just to be able to spend 15 minutes with her husband through a glass window."

"One visiting weekend, Michelle was about six months pregnant at the time… I went to visit Tony. I usually went on Saturday afternoon, Michelle was always there before me. But she hadn't come yet. Tony was worried, and I tried to call her cell phone with Tony sitting there, I didn't get an answer. I left there and immediately went to their home, but it was still locked up tight. Her car wasn't there. At that point, I started to worry. I called her office and they said she'd left early the day before, presumably to head to LA. I went into panic mode and began calling in as many favors as I could. Finally, one of them paid off. She'd been admitted into the hospital in Seattle the day before."

Audrey felt fear creep into the pit of her stomach. She thought she knew what was going to come out of Jack's lips in the next sentence.

"She'd been having some trouble controlling her blood pressure, probably from stress I would guess. She went into labor early… they couldn't stop it. The baby was born and never even had a chance to take a breath." Jack's voice trailed off for a long while. Finally, he sniffed and wiped at his eyes. Audrey remained quiet, but tucked herself tighter into Jack's body.

"Michelle was devastated. She blamed herself for that, blamed herself for Tony being in prison, at that point I think she was blaming herself for this countries poor economy. I got special clearance to go to the prison the following day. I had to break the news to Tony about the baby."

Audrey shuddered. She suddenly felt chilled in the warm apartment. Jack began rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her. "Have you ever seen a human being just… shatter… right in front of your eyes? That was what I witnessed that day. Tony just fell apart…physically, mentally, spiritually. That was when I really became worried about him. That was when I knew what being in that place was going to do to him."

"The following month Michelle came to LA, she looked defeated. Tony's appeal had been denied. The baby was gone… she was all the way in Seattle. Every request for a transfer she'd put in for was denied. And Tony… Tony had completely separated himself from everyone on the outside world. That day he'd spent the entire 15 minutes they had with each other begging her for a divorce. He didn't want her to live like she had been. She of course refused but he was insistent. She finally left promising that she'd be back the following month. Tony told her not to bother. He even tried to convince me to talk her into signing the papers he already was having drawn up."

"Did she?" Audrey whispered.

Jack smiled. "Hell no. Knowing Michelle she probably threw them right into the garbage. I decided to use my relationship with David Palmer to try and get something done for Tony. He was in Seattle for a summit and I arranged a meeting between him and Michelle. One thing I could say about David Palmer was that he backed down to no one. But that day, he left their meeting and the first thing he did was make a phone call and got Michelle an immediate transfer back to Los Angeles, working at Division. He then began the proceedings of an official pardon to get Tony released. Michelle must have turned him into putty in her hands." He smiled a bit at the analogy, wondering if Palmer ever was truly putty in anyone's hands.

"It took a few weeks. But eventually, the pardon came through. Michelle was already back in Los Angeles. The day Tony was released she was at the prison waiting for him. The rest they say, is history."

The look on Jack's face betrayed his last statement. "You were here in DC by that time, weren't you?"

He nodded absently. "Yeah. I did make it back to LA for his homecoming though." Audrey nodded at the memory of Jack's long weekend he'd taken from work. That was the first time Audrey began to try to sort out her feelings for Jack. She'd realized after he'd been gone a day… that she missed him. That had scared her, so she buried it deep inside of herself.

"So, Tony and Michelle are okay now?" She asked, brining herself back to the present.

Jack took a long moment before he began to answer. The shrill of the phone ringing interrupted before he could begin to answer. She moved quickly so he could jump off of the sofa to answer it.

"Hey Michelle-" Jack replied after hearing who was on the phone. Audrey stood suddenly and moved quietly back into the bedroom to begin to get dressed and give Jack some privacy with his friends. She took an unusual amount of time, stretching herself languidly before each piece of clothing was put on.

Finally she moved back into the living room and stopped in her tracks. Jack was leaning against the wall, still clutching the cordless phone in his hands. "Jack? Is everything okay?"

He looked at her and blinked. He nodded absently and put the phone back on to it's charger. "Yeah-"

Audrey decided that the topic of conversation needed to be changed quickly. Jack had completely opened up to her as he told the story of his friends. But now, just as quickly, he was closing down again. Audrey could almost see a door that lead deep into his soul slowly closing in front of her.

She moved over to him quickly. Wrapping her arms around his waist she kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

Jack placed his forehead on hers and looked at her questioningly. "For what?" He whispered back.

"For telling me their story, for letting me in." She replied.

Jack kissed the tip of her nose. "Thank you." He said back to her.

Audrey was confused. She smiled gently. "For what?"

He looked deeply into her eyes. "For being here. Just for being you." He whispered.

In that moment, Audrey Raines knew that she was falling hard for Jack Bauer.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Everyone's feedback has just been amazing. Thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time. After having spent so much time reading all of your wonderful tales, I can't tell you how much it means it means to me that you are now enjoying my musings.

Disclaimer: I don't own "24". Everyone will be happy to know that Tony and Michelle are safe and happily situated in their new home in Hawaii.

The sound of the hotel room door opening brought Audrey out of her memories. She massaged her sore arm while waiting for the intruder to enter her line of sight.

Quietly, Jack walked in and grinned at her sitting in the chair. "I think I got enough to last us through the day." He whispered, indicating the bags in his hand. Audrey nodded and stood to survey all of the items Jack had brought with him.

"All of this, huh?" She said with a smile, again glancing at the melee that used to be her hotel room. Jack grinned again and began to quietly remove items from the bags, careful not to wake the sleeping baby.

"How long has she been out?" He asked. Audrey shrugged. "Not long. She sleeps for a while and then wakes up." Sadly she added, "I think she's waiting for her Mommy and Daddy to come get her."

Audrey immediately noticed the cloud that passed over Jack's face. Abandoning the bags for a moment, Jack walked over to the crib and smiled down at the set of brown eyes staring back at him. "I thought you were asleep?" He said as he reached into the crib and lifted the baby into his arms.

"Well, I thought she was asleep. She must have a sixth sense, she wakes up as soon as something in the room changes." Audrey said with a small smile.

Jack smiled and settled into the now unoccupied chair with the baby in his lap. Jack studied the baby for several moments before looking at Audrey. "She's got Tony's eyes." He said silently, wiping at his own eyes before lifting his little charge up so that she was standing on his legs.

Audrey nodded and moved to sit on the arm of the chair. "Tony's eyes, but the rest of her is pure Michelle." Audrey pointed out, gently running her fingers through the baby's soft, curly auburn hair.

The baby watched them curiously before deciding to try and walk up Jack's legs. Her small, chubby legs were still shaky, so she tumbled down to her knees. Just as quickly, her attention was drawn to Jack's hands that were holding on to hers. She surveyed them for several moments before looking up at Jack and giving him an almost toothless grin.

Jack and Audrey both smiled down at her. Suddenly, Jack said "She's going to grow up not even remembering Tony and Michelle. My God, what if Michelle had been carrying her when she went out to get into her car-" his voice broke which caused Audrey to lean down and take Jack's face in her hands.

"But she wasn't. Jacquelyn was safe at her Grandpa's that day. Look at her Jack… she's fine." Audrey used her thumbs to gently wipe tears away that had threatened to slide down Jack's cheeks.

Jack immediately reigned his emotions in when he noticed the baby starting to get upset. He smiled at her again and lifted her up, bouncing her up and down and making funny noises that caused her to laugh.

The game continued for several minutes before a distinctive smell began to waft through the room. "Whew, here you go Audrey." Jack said with a laugh, handing the smelly baby to her.

Audrey laughed and took her. "Thanks, I see why you're keeping me around here."

As Audrey laid the baby down on the bed and expertly began to change her diaper, Jack went to sit at the head of the bed and watch them. "Audrey?"

She took her eyes off of the baby and looked up at him. "What are we going to do?" He asked her quietly.

Audrey sighed and after fastening the tapes on the new diaper, let go of the hold she had on Jacquelyn and allowed her to roll over and climb up the bed to Jack.

Audrey disposed of the dirty diaper and sat at the foot of the bed, which caused the baby to crawl down to her. "We really haven't had much of a chance to talk about all of this…. Or anything really."

Jacquelyn was on her way back to Jack by the time he began to answer. "I do love you. I was being honest when I said that I'd never stopped."

Audrey smiled as the baby tapped Jack's legs and began her descent in her direction again. "Loving each other has never been our problem." Audrey pointed out as she waited for the baby to get close to her. Just as Jacquelyn reached out for Audrey's legs, Audrey grabbed at her tickling her sides which caused the baby to shriek in laughter. Sitting back on her little rear end, she watched Audrey cautiously before slowly reaching for her legs again. Audrey attacking again which made Jacquelyn fall on to her back and laugh her infectious giggle until she couldn't breath anymore.

Jack and Audrey laughed, partially at the baby, partially to break the seriousness of their conversation. A knock on their hotel room door further broke the moment. Audrey scooped the baby up and began to redress her as Jack went to open the door.

"Hey John." Jack said shaking the man's hand before he walked into the room. John Dessler smiled at Audrey struggling to put Jacquelyn's jumper back on her.

"Hey Jackie, how's my girl doing today? I know I'm early, but I thought I'd give you two a break." John said. Jackie smiled at her Grandpa before deciding to take pity on Audrey and sit still long enough to get dressed.

John reached down and took his granddaughter, cuddling her curly hair to his cheek for a moment before turning back to Audrey. "I trust she's not giving you too much of a problem?"

Audrey shook her head and smiled. "She's an angel. I think I'm causing the most trouble. I haven't taken care of a baby since my parents forced me to babysit my brother."

John laughed and sat uneasily into a chair. "She is a very good baby. She's so much like Michelle was at this age." He said quietly, sadness overtaking him again at the thought of his daughter's murder.

Jack sat next to Audrey and put his arm around her. "John, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked.

John allowed the baby to slide down to the floor and crawl towards a haphazard pile of toys. He watched her sadly for a moment before answering Jack.

"I can't take care of her Jack. I'm a widower. I had two strokes in as many years. My heart is weak. If my health were any different, I'd raise her in a heartbeat. But after losing my baby girl, I've come to realize that I won't be around long enough to see my granddaughter grow up. My son can't take care of himself, let alone a child."

Jack nodded remembering some of the run ins he'd had with Danny Dessler causing Michelle to once joke to Jack exactly why she carried a gun. Audrey chimed in. "There's no one in Tony's family at all?"

Jack shook his head. "Tony was an only child. Both his parents are gone. I just thank God that they had an early meeting that morning… that they asked John to watch the baby for the night."

Jack suddenly looked John square in the eye.

"Why me?" He asked the older man.

John looked at him and smiled. "Both my daughter and Tony always spoke highly of you Jack. They both said that if it hadn't been for you calling Tony that day, they never would have found their way back to each other. As soon as Michelle found out she was pregnant, they announced that the baby would be named after you. Of course, that was before everyone realized it was a girl." John smiled at the memory of Michelle practically bouncing on her toes to show him the print out of her first ultrasound.

Jackie turned towards Audrey and grinned, causing Audrey to smile. "She's such a beautiful baby." She pointed out.

John nodded. "She was everything to them. Michelle's 'peanut' and Tony's 'little girl.' My God Jack, I wish you could have seen them. Once they found their way back to each other they were so happy. Nothing in the world could separate them." John wiped tears from his eyes before leaning back in the chair.

Jack looked down at the floor. "Not even death." He said quietly. Turning his attention back to John he said, "I have absolutely no doubt that Michelle was there waiting for Tony when he passed. His last words were of her."

Audrey listened silently, amazed at the spiritualness of Jack's last statement. It seemed to bring some comfort to John, and a small smile as well.

"Knowing Michelle, she probably gave him hell for dying the way he did." John laughed, knowing full well that Tony and Michelle's arguments were legendary among their friends and family.

Jack smiled too, nodding. John took a moment to compose himself before beginning to speak again. "Tony and Michelle's wills both left everything to me, their home, their business, everything. Obviously, they were written before my last stroke. Jack, I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I don't want Jacquelyn to be raised by strangers. I don't want to have to wonder in my last days if she's okay, if she's happy. I want to be able to see her, to watch her grow for as long as I can."

John Dessler took a few moments for his words to set in. "We'll be going now. I know you need time to think, and having a seven month old doesn't make that easy. If…. If you decide you don't want to take care of her, I'll understand. I'm asking you to give your entire life to my Granddaughter. I've already been in contact with my attorney. One way or another, she'll help me with all of the arrangements. Thanks for watching her for me last night."

Audrey stood and began to shove provisions into Jacquelyn's diaper bag as John bent to scoop her up. Audrey and Jack bid the two goodbye as they left their hotel room.

Audrey turned to say something to Jack but instead was shocked when he practically tackled her, pulling her to him roughly and burying his face in her shoulder. Audrey was knocked off balance but wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly, eventually moving them to the bed where Jack continued to cry on her shoulder.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for all of your feedback. It's really appreciated! I'm really not happy with this chapter. It's definitely a transition, but I think I could have done it much better. For the life of me, I just can't figure out how!

Disclaimer: I don't own "24". But Tony and Michelle are mine now! g

Audrey wasn't sure how much time had passed. The shadows in the room had shifted slightly, causing an almost eerie feeling in the small hotel room. Jack had quieted a short time before, but still get an almost death's grip around her as they sat on the bed.

He hadn't spoken a word. Once the tears had ceased, he simply nestled into her warm embrace and was content to stay that way. Audrey had at some point moved them down the bed and against the headboard. But without the pillows adjusted to support their backs, both Audrey and Jack were starting to feel achy.

She moved her head down slightly and kissed Jack on the top of the head. She really wanted nothing more than to turn Jack over and proceed to make love to him, to just enjoy the afterglow feeling of lying in his arms. It was something she had missed in the last two years. However, Audrey was unsure of exactly where their relationship was… if it was still a relationship at all.

Finding out Jack was still alive was a dream come true. Audrey had promised so many times in the last two years that she would give anything to be able to have one more conversation with Jack, to apologize to him for the mistakes she had made the day of Marwan's terrorist attacks.

Once that opportunity was in front of her, she didn't know how their situation would change, if at all, yet the chance was still there. After President Logan's treachery had been uncovered, the debriefings and meetings had started. Audrey barely had time to deal with her Father's death when she and Jack asked Bill Buchanan if they could sneak away from CTU to pay their respects to the Dessler family.

The only conversation they'd had in the car on the way over to John Dessler's home was Jack quietly explaining Michelle and Tony's family situation to Audrey. Her heart sank when John had answered the door. His hair was mussed, his eyes red and swollen from crying. His eyes locked with Jack's before he quickly pulled the younger man into a bear hug. No words were spoken; their mutual grief did all of the speaking for them.

Quietly walking into the living room where people had gathered, Audrey's eyes immediately locked on the tiny set of eyes that were watching the door intently. Seeing the two strangers who entered, Jacquelyn turned her attention back to her Uncle Danny who was sitting on the floor with her.

Audrey didn't know who the man on the floor was; she just assumed that the baby was his. He looked sadly to Audrey and Jack and said "She thought you were her parents." He turned his attention to a wall as if it could help him bring his emotions under control.

Jack had bent down to the small baby and looked closely at her face. "My god-"he whispered looking up at John. John merely nodded and settled his weary body back into his reclining chair. "Tony and Michelle weren't even remarried yet when she found out she was pregnant." He said with a small smile.

The rest of the day was a complete blur. Shortly after they'd arrived, CTU had called and said that the President wanted to see Jack immediately. Audrey's heart had jumped knowing full well that they still had to deal with the situation with the Chinese government.

They'd departed the Dessler home quickly, Jack promising to return if he could. John thanked him and again embraced Jack before turning his warm hug to Audrey. She was touched that this man who'd just lost his daughter and son in law could so openly and warmly accept her as part of his life when he'd just met her.

Jack's meeting with the newly appointed President lasted a long time. Audrey was left alone in her hotel room, wondering if she'd ever see Jack again. Jack had bid her goodbye around dinner time the day before. It was now after 3PM in the afternoon, and still no one had heard a word.

Finally, not able to take hanging around her room any longer, Audrey had grabbed her cell phone and went down to sit in the lobby for a while. No sooner had she exited the elevator when she saw him come through the revolving doors. He looked exhausted, but his whole face lifted when he saw her.

Audrey had frozen in place, not quite sure that she was really seeing him. Finally, his face began to break into a smile Relief washed over her as she ran to his arms, grabbing him tightly and willing herself to never let go.

Once they'd gotten back up to her room, he's explained that the President had contacted the Chinese government, and explained Jack's case to them. He'd also pointed out that Jack was merely following orders, those of former President Palmer's, who was now deceased and former President Logan who had been forcibly removed from office. Several hours of debate and accusations had ensued. Finally, after some deliberation, the Chinese had agreed to drop the charges against Jack, though he'd never be granted permission to enter China's borders.

Exhaustion of the previous 72 hours finally overcame both of them. They'd shared a bed, but only to sleep. Jack had even laid on top of the covers she was under, merely pulling an extra blanket up to cover himself. Seconds later he had fallen into an exhausted slumber, not again waking until the following morning when the surprising phone call from John Dessler had come in.

Now, Audrey felt guilty wondering exactly what her future with Jack was when he was currently pondering one of the most important decisions of his life. She loosened her grip on Jack before shifting her back slightly against the wooden headboard. He surprised her by breaking out of her embrace and using his hands to pull her down until she was laying flat on her back immediately bringing a sense of relief to her muscles. Jack settled down next to her, lying on his right side and staring into her upturned face. His brought his left hand up and gently stroked her cheek, brushing her hair slightly from her face. Their eyes never lost the lock they had on each other.

Audrey immediately felt the sense that Jack's hand was relearning her face, the feel of her skin under his strong hands. Audrey lay absolutely still, reveling in his nearness, yearning to feel his touch all over her body. Jack gently traveled from her face to her neck, stroking and remembering.

Her skin felt on fire. The urge to start baying at the moon was starting to take over her senses. Frustration finally set in so she reached up and took Jack's hand with her own, slowly running it down the nape of her neck to her right breast. Jack continued to stroke her gently before moving his hand inside of her shirt and stopping over her heart. He intently felt her heart racing under his touch and smiled down at her.

"I missed you so much." He whispered to her.

She smiled up at him. Bringing her own hand up to gently trace his face, she whispered "I love you. I didn't think I'd ever get a chance to tell you again." Tears began to fill her eyes which caused Jack to bring her fingers back to her face.

"Shhh." He soothed, gently wiping tears as they fell.

His soothing tones wouldn't hold back the floodgate of emotions that were pouring forth. She began crying harder as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry-" Her sobs choked off the next words as Jack wrapped his arms around her using his strength to pull her half on top of him, her head laying on his right shoulder.

Jack drew lazy patterns on her back as she settled her emotions again. Jack's gaze fell upon the now empty hotel crib that sat on the other side of the room. Audrey noticed his gaze. "What are you thinking?" She asked quietly.

"That I miss her already." He answered honestly.

Audrey grinned and curled tighter against Jack. He took a deep breath.

"The whole time I was gone, my biggest dream was to be able to come home, rebuild my relationship with Kim, work my relationship out with you, and pick up my friendship with Tony and Michelle. I even dreamed it, more than once." He shrugged.

"Kim isn't completely gone Jack. She could still come around." Audrey pointed out.

Jack thought for a moment. "Tony and Michelle died because of me. They helped me live and they lost their lives because of it."

Audrey sighed. "You can still honor your friendship with them Jack. Their daughter needs you right now."

Jack pulled away from her. "What about you? Do Jacquelyn and I have you too?"

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thank you all so much for your feedback. My muse really appreciates it!

Disclaimer: I don't own "24" or any of its characters. I just like to play with them every once in a while. g

"Messages" Chapter 5

"Do Jacquelyn and I have you too?"

The question hung in the air for several moments before Audrey pulled away from Jack and sat up, her back towards him. After waiting for several beats, she said quietly, "It depends on what you're asking me Jack."

Jack furrowed his brow and went to reach for her. He paused and began to move his hand back but Audrey turned her head towards him. "Go ahead-"she whispered. Jack was thoroughly confused but he reached out again, this time placing his hand on her back and rubbing it gently.

She dropped her head and began to stare at her hands. "That day, at CTU… after Paul died. I was so angry and confused, I just wanted to lose myself in you but I pulled away. All it would have taken was you to touch me just one more time and all those awful things I said to you would have been gone. I would've been yours forever. I sensed that you reached out to me, but pulled back."

Jack thought back to the moment she was speaking of. He HAD almost reached out to her again, but had stopped himself, thinking that she didn't want him to touch her. He breathed deeply for a moment before asking his next question. "And now you don't want that?"

She shook her head but said nothing. Jack wasn't sure what to do. He knew that Audrey needed the time to put to words all of the thoughts that were tumbling around in her mind. Yet, he had so much to say to her, so much he felt that he needed to apologize for. When their relationship was new and exciting communication had been easy for them. He'd shared with her some of his darkest times; Teri's death, killing Nina, his addiction to heroin. And she'd listened patiently, offering soothing words and comfort that Jack felt had literally reached out and touched his soul.

Yet now, when put to the test, they could barely string two sentences together. Jack sighed. Finally he offered; "I really do love you." He offered.

She smiled gently and turned towards him again. "I know. I love you too, more then I could ever tell you. I knew that I had to tell you that first night we were here in Los Angeles together. The night you introduced me to Kim."

Jack thought back to that night. It was always fresh on her mind, one of the many memories of his time with Audrey he would recall in the 18 months he'd been without her. Jack had flown to Los Angeles on Thursday, wanting to be able to visit old friends, and see Kim and Chase before having to dig into work again. Audrey was due to arrive Sunday morning with her Father. It was the first time since their relationship began that they'd go several days without seeing each other. By the time he saw her on Sunday, he felt like he was going stir crazy. He was dying to see Kim, yet at the same time he couldn't wait to get Audrey alone, even if just for a second.

Kim had been happy when Jack informed her on the phone that he wanted her to meet someone. Kim jokingly teased that he had a girlfriend, but was surprised when Jack's silence was her only answer. "Is it a woman Dad?" She's asked with a smile.

Jack's embarrassment faded when he explained the situation to Kim. Kim promised to keep their relationship quiet, and was thrilled that her Dad had met someone that was important enough for Jack to want Kim to meet her.

That night, Audrey was nervous enough for both of them. "Audrey, she's not a little girl. You don't have to impress her. I just want you to meet her." Jack had tried to soothe her nerves. But dinner had gone surprisingly well. Kim and Chase were doing wonderfully. She was truly happy being a stay at home mother to Angela.

Audrey was quiet at first, but quickly jumped into the conversations once funny stories of Jack began to surface, including a particular one of Jack chasing down his naked two year old daughter one morning when she decided to streak through the neighborhood, and the neighbor's dog that decided to enter into the fray and bite Jack on the rear.

As they were preparing to say goodnight for the evening, Audrey was cooing over Angela when Kim leaned over to Jack and whispered, "I really like her Dad." Jack smiled gently and looked reverently at Audrey. "Yeah, sweetheart, I do too."

After dinner, Jack drove Audrey to the pier and they went for a walk. The night had been overcast but the clouds were breaking up and a bright full moon was beginning to shine through. Once they'd reached the end of the pier, Jack had wrapped Audrey in his arms as they listened to the soothing sounds of the Pacific Ocean and just enjoyed being with each other. From there, they'd returned to the hotel and spent the night wrapped in each other physically and spiritually.

The following day was full of meetings and rallies, back to the grindstone for both of them. Neither of them knowing what the day would truly bring.

Jack came back to the present and moved his hand up to gently touch Audrey's cheek. "Why then?"

Audrey smiled. "Your relationship with Kim. You two have been through so much together, but your love and respect for each other is there in everything you do. I knew I'd fallen in love with you before that, but I just wanted so much to be a part of that; to have just a little piece of that happiness. Does that make sense?"

Jack nodded. "I wanted you to. That's what I introduced you to Kim. I wanted so much to be able to tell the world about us. Make our commitment to each other official. But-"Jack's voice trailed off.

"I ruined it." Audrey said a little loudly.

Jack shook his head. "No, you didn't do anything." Audrey again refused to look at him so Jack sat up straighter and turned Audrey towards him. "Look at me Audrey."

She didn't make eye contact, so Jack used his fingertips to gently life her face. "Look at me." She finally did.

"You didn't ruin anything. Look at the way things turned out. I would still have disappeared, or gone to a Chinese prison. You had nothing to do with that."

Audrey nodded slightly then sighed. "I just had this horrible guilt about what I said to you. I didn't mean any of it. I was so exhausted, and I felt like I was being forced to be three different people at once. I just couldn't take it anymore. My brain was just telling me to flee, get away from everything."

Jack continued to stroke her cheek. "You needed to rest."

Audrey didn't reply. "I didn't know who I was supposed to be. Was I supposed to be Paul's supportive wife who stood by him through his recovery? I didn't want to be married to him anymore, but I couldn't just abandon him when he'd saved your life. I had to be Jim Heller's daughter, the one of his two children that wasn't a disappointment to him. His 'good little girl' who never did wrong in his eyes. The entire time I just wanted to take you by the hand, go back to the hotel and just wrap myself around you and never let go."

Jack let her release her pent up guilt. She began to cry lightly before she spoke again. "I tried to apologize to you. I went looking for you before it was too late. But Bill… Bill told me that you were dead. I couldn't believe it. Somehow, I ended up on the floor. He eventually took me up to Michelle's office. When she and Tony got back from getting donuts for everyone, they came up and sat with me. I was having an emotional breakdown in front of these people who were virtually strangers to me. All they wanted to do was to get out of CTU and be together, to never look back. I didn't blame them. I wanted to get away from that place too."

A thought suddenly occurred to Audrey. "When they went out for breakfast, were you with them?"

Jack nodded. "I took a drug that made my heart stop. Michelle stole a syringe of epinephrine. She and Tony used that and CPR to bring me back around when everyone left the shooting area. I hid in the back of Michelle's car until they could come out and get me off of CTU property. That was the last time I spoke to either one of them. The little communication I had with anybody was through Chloe. We all thought that Tony and Michelle would be watched if anyone suspected."

Audrey sighed. "That day was the last time I spoke to them too. When my Dad was finally taking me out of there, Michelle had given me her phone number to keep in contact. I always meant to call… but I just never did. They must have thought I'm such a horrible, ungrateful person."

Jack shook his head. "No. I'm sure they understood. If anyone could understand what CTU can do to you, it was them."

"I know what CTU did to me and you, to Tony, Michelle, Chloe-"Audrey trailed off seeing the expression on Jack's face.

He was almost smiling. "Believe it or not, Chloe hasn't changed since the day she started there."

"Oh." Came Audrey's quick response, followed by a puzzled frown.

Audrey shifted suddenly and threw her leg over Jack so that she was now facing him, sitting gently on his stomach while straddling him, careful to avoid his sore ribs.

"When I went back to the hotel that night Dad took me to my room. The minute he left I went to your room. All of your stuff was still there. I dressed in your clothes, smelled your aftershave in the bathroom. I cried over the fact that housekeeping had changed the sheets. They didn't smell like you. I lay there anyway, remembering, praying to God that you didn't die angry at me."

Jack shook his head. "I couldn't be angry at your sweetheart. I was angry at myself for having to make the choices that I did, I was angry at the world for making me have to disappear and not be able to make things right with you. But I was never angry at you Audrey. It's impossible to be a CTU agent and have a happy, successful home life. I tried more than once."

Audrey got a look on her face which lead Jack to believe that she was about to make a confession. "When I was in your room that afternoon, I was praying more than anything that I was pregnant." Jack's face turned to a look of absolute surprise.

"I know, I know. But I wanted something of you… any piece of you I could have. Having your baby would have made my world so much better. But I didn't even have that. My period was late and I got so excited, but then it came. I hated myself for being so responsible."

Jack took her hands in his and placed them on Audrey's stomach. "I would have been proud to have you be the mother of my child."

"We have a second chance at all of that now Jack. We can be together, raise little Jacquelyn, have kids of our own, but-"

"What?"

"I can't sit and watch you leave the house every morning and wonder if you're going to come home to me. I'm not like you. I'm not a strong enough person to live with waiting and wondering what you're doing at CTU. My God, Tony and Michelle were together for over 3 years and working at CTU, how could they stand it?"

"They were together, working side by side. As soon as they stopped, even for just one mission, it started to fall apart for them. I was there, I saw it all happen. But Audrey, you need to understand something."

She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "My decision to raise Jacquelyn came with another decision. I'm leaving CTU, for good this time. No more consulting, no more helping out. I'm not going to work for the government anymore. For me to raise Jacquelyn means that I need to be there. I lost so much time with Kim because of my career. I won't do that to Jacquelyn too. I want to give her the kind of life Tony and Michelle would have wanted for her."

"What are you going to do?" She whispered.

"I thought about Tony and Michelle's company. It's small, but they got it off to a really good start. Chloe told me at their funeral that things were really starting to take off for them. That business should be Jacquelyn's one day. John was left as executor of their wills until Jacquelyn is old enough. I was thinking of talking to him."

"That's a wonderful idea Jack. Tony would have been proud to have you as a partner."

Jack nodded. "But, there's something you have to do for me."

Jack's eyes were now locked on hers, and Audrey felt that Jack was looking deep into her soul. "What's that?" She whispered.

"Marry me." He replied.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry, this is a long author's note. LOL Oh my goodness, again, thank you to everyone who has posted feedback on my little story here. I've never written "24" fic before, and I was so nervous to post this that I almost didn't, but all of you have made it so much easier to just let my muse go with this idea. Where it ends up, I don't even know. I never outline my stories; I just sit and start typing. LOL

And I'm really glad to see that some non Jack/Audrey fans are reading this and enjoying it. I only started watching "24" because Kim Raver went on to the show. I'd been a fan of hers for several years, so I decided to give her new show a try. Because of my allegiance to Kim, I immediately liked Audrey and of course pairing her with Jack. One thing about Kim that I've always liked is that she doesn't play "perfect" characters. Usually, the characters she portrays have layers upon layers that need to be unfolded like flipping pages in a book. Because of the real time element, you just don't get to learn a lot about the people on our screen. That's why we write the fic! LOL

To Joe's Girl- I don't even know if I can tell you how much I screamed at my TV when Audrey suddenly turned her attention towards Paul. But once I really thought it through, I formulated what I thought was happening with Audrey. If you remember back to Day Four, 7:00am-8:00am when Audrey and Secretary Heller were in the back of his limo on the way to Richard's house, they were talking about her brother. Heller said something to the effect of Richard being "an embarrassment to him and to the President". Audrey's eyes immediately dropped to her lap, like she was terrified that he would think the same of her if he ever found out the truth. Just in that one episode, we saw two different Audrey's, the carefree woman walking around the hotel, her hair down, smiling and laughing, in love. The next time we see her she's dressed almost like a schoolmarm, hair in a tight bun, back ramrod straight. I thought it was more than "professional" attire. I'm delving into this a little more in this chapter, I hope it'll help ease the anger that you (and other's) had at her at the end of season 4. LOL

My apologies to everyone if this chapter turns out horribly. I've been sick for two days now and my head feels like it's going to explode. I have nothing to do but watch TV and type, so y'all are the innocent victims. LOL Sorry!

Disclaimer- Down own "24". Never will, just playing for a little while.

"Messages" Chapter 6

"Marry me."

Audrey's head snapped down in shock. She saw the intense look in his eyes and immediately knew that he was serious.

"Marry you… just like that?" She replied.

He nodded. "Just like that."

Her mouth was moving as if she was trying to formulate a response but her brain just wouldn't cooperate. So instead, she attempted to climb off of him, but he reached out and grabbed her on both sides of her waist.

"No." He said.

"Jack-"she tried to pull away again but he tightened his grip.

"Audrey no, don't do it. Don't try to run from me."

"I'm not running!" She started to struggle but just as quickly stopped. She dropped her head in shame and stared instead at her hands. "How is it that you know me so well?"

Jack smiled slightly. "I took the time to get to know you. Back in Washington, I got to know you, the REAL you. That part of yourself that you don't let many people see. That Audrey is your biggest kept secret. She's the woman I really fell in love with. Everything else is just window dressing."

Audrey raised her eyes to stare at him. Finally she had to ask him. "Jack, what the hell are you talking about?"

Jack laughed lightly and loosened his grip on her, though not thoroughly letting go. "You said earlier that back at CTU eighteen months ago, you were tired of being pulled into three different directions. You were tired of being three separate people. You've always been that way. When we first met, you were like a closed flower. You were so serious about work, you hardly ever smiled, and it didn't seem real. It wasn't until we spent a few late nights together working, just the two of us, that I began to see the real you."

Audrey was fascinated by Jack's views of her psyche. Though she wanted to argue with him, she didn't dare. Like looking at a car accident, she knew that she probably shouldn't, but she asked anyway. "And who is the real me?"

Jack's face lit into a full fledged smile. "Remember that night, we'd been alone for about three hours, you were teaching me about the budget proposals. We were both tired and hadn't eaten dinner yet. We decided to take a break and order dinner."

Audrey remembered the night vividly. It was the first night Jack had actually loosened up in front of her. The first night she felt her temperature rise a couple of degrees when he got too close to her, or God forbid when he looked at her a certain way.

"I remember- but I still don't understand."

"You were the closed flower that suddenly opened up and showed how beautiful you are on the inside. You blew me away that night Audrey. When the food came, we spread it out on the floor. I sat down and waited for you to join me. You stood there and suddenly unbuttoned your jacket, kicked your shoes off, and reached up and pulled the pins out of your hair. My God, you looked like an angel standing above me."

Audrey blushed and grinned while she attempted to look away from him. Jack took her chin in his hands and turned her face back to him. "Don't look away." He whispered.

It took her a few moments before she would look him in the eyes again. But Jack was patient. He'd waited for two years to be able to confess this to her, he could wait a few more moments.

"And then you looked down at me, and smiled. A real, true, genuine Audrey smile, and you had me hooked. I berated myself for having thoughts about the boss' daughter like I was, but I couldn't help myself."

Audrey's face was still pink, but she continued the story. "We ended out lying on our stomachs, eating and talking. We never did finish going over what we needed to cover that night."

Jack smiled again. "It gave us an excuse to work another late night together."

Audrey laughed slightly and brought her hand forward to begin stroking Jack's cheek. "Is that the way you've always seen me, as two different people?"

He thought for a moment. "In a way. At work, and when you're around your Dad, you were always so serious, completely on top of your game. It's like this outer shell comes around you to protect the real you underneath."

Audrey nodded. "I've always had this horrible fear of being a disappointment to my Dad. My brother and I were raised on military bases, going from one city to the next, never knowing where we would end up. As soon as we would start to make friends in one city, we'd move to a new place. Basically we just had our family to rely on. Richard rebelled against it. I guess I just decided that needed to make up the slack for my brother. It got really bad when my Mom died. My Dad was all we had left. But he became both Mother and Father to us. I respected him so much for being able to do that, he never really took the time to grieve what he'd lost."

"I'm sure he did, just privately." Jack replied.

Audrey nodded. "He didn't want to show any weakness to us. He wanted to be strong, be the rock that Richard and I needed. When I got to be old enough to understand, I guess I decided that I needed to reciprocate that to him. Maybe I overcompensated?" She said sheepishly.

"No. You have a wonderful relationship with your Father. You should be proud of that."

"I should have told my Dad about us from the start. I should have been honest and upfront with him. But I was afraid." She said suddenly.

"He didn't give you a hard time though, did he?" Jack asked.

Audrey shook her head. "Not at all. But, he said something to me after your funeral that shook me to the core."

Jack waited for her to continue. "He said to me that he 'was disappointed that I felt like I couldn't confide in him'. That's when it hit me what I was doing; what I had been doing my entire life. That's when I knew I had to change."

"You cut your hair." He pointed out.

She nodded. "That was my last step. At first, I went off the deep end. I was emotionally reeling from everything that I had happened. I took some of your clothes from the hotel. I would actually wear them to bed hoping that it would feel like you were there with me… it never did. Eventually your smell faded from them, and I was still alone. That was when Walt Cummings started coming around. My God, how stupid could I have been?"

"Hey forget it. It's over now." Jack said softly.

Audrey was silent for a while but eventually a small smile spread across her face. "Do you remember our first date?"

It was Jack's turn to smile. "I remember being shocked as hell when you asked me out to Fabian's to watch the ball game."

Audrey laughed. "You really were shocked that I asked you out to a sport bar, weren't you?"

Jack laughed in return. "I think I was more shocked that you were a Phillies fan."

"Hey!" She slapped his arm lightly but continued to smile. "Being a Philadelphia sports fan was worth it though, wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah." Jack replied remembering back to him altering the plans of their first date. Audrey had asked him to a movie, then to Fabian's to watch the game, but at the last minute Jack altered their plans. Since they'd both been given that Friday off because of the long hours they'd been putting in at the office, Jack's mind began to put the puzzle pieces together. After a quick purchase on the internet, Jack called Audrey to tell her that he was picking her up the following morning around 9am. Audrey was surprised, but didn't argue. She was more curious as to what they would be doing all day until the game began. The only clue she'd been given was to 'dress comfortably'.

She agreed, but thought it would be easier to meet as his apartment since hers was in the opposite direction of Fabian's. Jack refused to tell her where they were going, but Audrey immediately figured it out when he pulled onto Interstate 95 heading north.

"Jack… are we going to Philly?" She asked, practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Nah, I thought we'd go to New York." He responded deadpanned. Audrey laughed and started looking out the window like an excited child.

"I've always wanted to visit Philadelphia." She said in wonder.

"You've never been to Philadelphia yet you like the Phillies? Audrey… have you seen the way they play?" He asked laughing.

She laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I can't help it. I just love the fans. Their teams are always tough and gritty, and they're fans are just so over the top. They haven't had any championships in the city since the early 80s, but their fans are just so loyal… and nasty when they want to be." She said with a smile.

"Wasn't it Philadelphia fans that threw snowballs at Santa Claus a few years ago?" Jack asked.

Audrey held back a smile. "Yeah, at an Eagles game. But they were playing Dallas, emotions always ran high at the Vet when they played the Cowboys."

Jack's eyebrows shot up as he looked across the car to her. "Hmm, I don't think I know what I've gotten myself into. Maybe I should've brought the Secret Service with us?"

Audrey laughed and reached forward to turn the radio on. She began to sing along with the music and cracked her window, letting her hair out of the barrette that was holding it into a ponytail so that it could blow free in the breeze. Jack was mesmerized by the sight of her, and had to mentally keep telling himself to watch the road ahead of him.

Once they'd reached Philly, they were both hungry so the first stop was to Pats King of Steaks (know to true Southern Philadelphians as simply Pats) to have a true, home made Philly cheesesteak. Jack thought he could feel his arteries hardening at the cheesy, greasy contraption but had to admit that it was one of the best damn sandwiches he'd had in his life. Audrey got hers loaded with fried onions and moaned loudly the second she bit into it. Jack's sandwich paused midair as his eyes shot up at the sound. She had her eyes closed and was smiling, just savoring the flavors in her mouth. Jack suddenly wasn't so sure that his arteries were the only part of his body hardening.

From there they headed towards the art museum, a place Audrey insisted on visiting. Jack was a bit disappointed, not really feeling like he wanted to stare at paintings when it was such a beautiful day outside. Audrey must have noticed the look on his face. "Don't worry, we're not going in." She promised.

Once they'd reached the art museum, Audrey suddenly took off on a dead run and ran up the steps, not slowing down to allow Jack to catch up to her. Not sure what she was doing, he decided to play along and ran to catch up, finally meeting up with her half way up. They reached the top landing. Jack was still mystified and as he turned to her to ask what that was about, Audrey suddenly launched herself into his arms and pulled him into a tight hug.

Jack's arms instantly went up and wrapped around her, his body feeling as if she belonged exactly where she was. The hug lasted for several moments until Audrey began to pull away slightly. "Rocky." She said a little breathlessly. Realization suddenly hit Jack like a ton of bricks. He noticed other people running up the steps in his peripheral vision, but there was no way in hell he was going to move an iota of an inch to look at them.

He and Audrey still had their arms wrapped around each other, their faces just inches apart. They're eyes were locked. Time seemed to stand still as his eyes moved to look at her lips. Suddenly, she smiled shyly and looked away, pulling away from him and looking at the other people running up the steps. "I've always wanted to do that." She said.

"Yeah." Jack replied, mentally telling himself that he was more interested in kissing her than running up the steps. But, this was HER day. He'd follow her wherever she wanted to go.

From the art museum they headed towards Fairmount Park. The sun was shining bright as they walked and talked about everything and anything, topics ranging from their childhoods to how gorgeous the weather was. They'd stopped to admire the stunning view of the Philadelphia skyline that the park was offering them, when Audrey suddenly slipped her hand into Jack's. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and whispered. "Thank you so much for this. It's the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me."

Jack blushed slightly and looked away. "Do you want to get dinner before the game?"

Audrey nodded, but didn't say anything. She seemed torn between wanting to say something else yet being afraid to say it. She maintained her hold on Jack's hand as they headed back down the trail towards the car.

Arriving at Citizen's Bank Park, Jack was surprised at the beauty of the newly opened ballpark. It was seemingly built in the middle of a warehouse district, yet rounding a single corner suddenly there were four large structures, as if they'd been plopped there from the sky. Audrey quickly pointed out each of them. "That's the Spectrum. Smaller events happen there. It used to be the main building for concerts and such, but it was too small. So, they built THAT one. It's been called so many names since it opened, but it's now 'The Wachovia Center'. The Flyers and Sixers play there. And THAT park, that's Lincoln Financial Field or The Link as it's called. That's the home of the Eagles."

"That's where Santa Claus was attacked by snowballs?" Jack asked teasingly.

"No. That was Veterans Stadium. They tore that down once The Link and Citizens Bank Park were done. That stadium needed to come down. They said the infrastructure was cracked, and it was infested with rats and black cats."

Jack looked at her thinking she was joking, but she just nodded her head. "More than once I'd be watching a ball game and they'd have to stop it because a cat ran out into the field." She laughed.

"Wow." Jack said, hoping the cat and rat infestation hadn't found its way into Citizens Bank Park where they were heading. After picking up their reserved tickets, they decided to head to a restaurant built literally inside the ballpark called McFadden's.

Dinner was subdued. Most of their communication seemed to come from gentle glances passed across the table. Eventually Jack took a chance and reached his hand across the table towards Audrey's. She took it welcomingly, gently rubbing his hand with her thumb.

After leaving McFadden's, they headed towards their seats which Jack was pleased to find were right behind the Phillies dugout. Jack was enjoying the feeling of being back inside of a ballpark. The sounds, the smells, the sights, and the feel of Audrey pressed against his arm as they sat in their seats. The seats were just starting to fill when a cheer spread across the park. Jack turned his attention from Audrey back to the field and was shocked at what he saw.

There, riding across the field on a four wheeled motorcycle was a huge, fat, green furry thing with a snout like an ant eater. It had huge, googly eyes, blue eyebrows, blue tail feathers and was wearing a Phillies cap and jersey.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jack asked, causing Audrey to laugh.

"The Phanatic!" She said with a smile like a 5-year old on Christmas Morning.

Jack watched the beast with wary eye as he harassed basically anyone or anything on the field. He really began to wonder if he should have brought the Secret Service with them… or at least a gun in case that… THING… got anywhere near them.

A high school choir came out to open the game with the national anthem. Jack was a little pleased that the beast showed respect and placed it's… uh… hand over it's…. uh… heart in respect for the country as the anthem was performed.

However, once the choir members began to leave the field, the beast attacked various girls in the group attempting to kiss them with its huge snout. Jack thought that if he ever managed to get one of their faces in there they'd never be seen again.

Finally, the beast jumped back on his four-wheeler and sped off of the field, which relaxed Jack immensely. Audrey had noticed his reaction to The Phanatic and was grinning at him as she watched. "Nice team you like here Audrey." He muttered, causing her to break into laughter.

The game had started off slowly as a pitcher's duel, but quickly the crowd got into it when the Phillies first baseman launched a monster home run over the left field wall. A strange group of fans in the upper bleachers with huge signs proclaiming themselves as "Thome's Homies" went crazy.

Audrey seemed determined to have every vendor known to man make a stop at their seats. From peanuts, to soda, to beer, and eventually Philly pretzels. Jack was amazed at how fit and tone she was considering the way she could eat. She was munching her pretzel happily when she noticed Jack staring at her face oddly. "What?"

He laughed. "You have mustard on your face. Here." He reached forward and rubbed it off the corner of her lip with his napkin. She smiled in thanks and took another bite, catching him watching her again.

"More mustard?" She asked. He smiled and shook his head, turning back to the game.

"Oh, I get it." She said. "You're amazed at watching your girlfriend eat her way through Philadelphia." Realizing what she'd just said her entire expression changed to a look of panic.

Jack loved hearing her refer to herself as his girlfriend. And after the time he'd spent with her today, he somehow just knew that it was exactly as she should be referring to herself.

"Well, I mean-"she started trying to correct what she'd said, inwardly cursing herself for slipping the way she did.

But he saved her. "What I'm thinking is that I'm going to be lucky if my girlfriend doesn't spend our entire trip back to Washington sick to her stomach."

Audrey's face lit into a smile at his words, her eyes twinkling. "Not a chance." She promised.

Jack felt his entire body melt at her smile. A life that he'd never thought he'd be able to live again was suddenly within his grasp, and it was all sitting in the lap of this beautiful woman who'd managed to surprise him time and time again.

He took the initiative and leaned towards her. Audrey leaned over the arm of her seat and met him halfway. Their first kiss was shy, a slight brush of his lips over hers. They pulled back slightly, staring into one another's eyes, wondering if it was what the other wanted.

But before they could make a decision, the sound of something loud coming down the steps behind them drew their attention away. Jack swung his head around angrily at whatever the distraction was and was disheartened to see that the beast was back.

This time he was running down the steps, grabbing women's purses and throwing them all over the place. All of the Philadelphia fans were completely in the spirit of his game, quickly returning their belongings back to them once the beast had moved on to harass another victim.

Audrey was laughing and enjoying the side show when the beast decided to move in their direction. Jack barely had time to mutter a "dammit" before his view was suddenly completely blocked by green fur.

The monster had wedged itself into their row and had literally sat right on top of both of them, apparently deciding that theirs were the best seats in the house. Just as quickly as he had sat, he jumped up, grabbed Audrey by the face, kissed her and disappeared, leaving her in near hysterics.

Jack couldn't help but smile now that it had moved on. Eventually, it ended up on top of the Phillies dugout to dance and entertain the crowd during the seventh inning stretch.

"You know Jack if you're lucky, the Phanatic's girlfriend will come out."

"There's more than one of them?" Jack asked incredulously. Audrey smiled. "He has a girlfriend and a mother."

Jack had to laugh at the thought of female versions of the furry green beast. Once the Phillies had won the game, they made their way to the car, both disappointed that their time in the city was done.

"We'll have to come back to another game." Jack promised. He was rewarded with another of those dazzling smiles that he was quickly becoming accustomed to.

Once they'd reached the car, Audrey reached into one of the bags from the souvenir stand she's visited and pulled out her stuffed replica of the beast. "You had to get one of those didn't you?" Jack said as they waited for traffic to thin out before leaving the parking lot.

Audrey smiled and nodded. "I've got to admit, he's a damn fine kisser." She said mischievously while looking sideways at Jack.

Before she knew what was happening, she found herself being pulled across the front seat in Jack's direction. Their lips met hesitantly at first. She instinctively opened her mouth just as Jack's tongue was about to seek entrance. They stayed like that for a long time, hands tangled in one another's hair, their tongues dueling in a battle that neither wanted to win.

Eventually, they pulled apart breathlessly. After several moments, Audrey was able to speak. "But he's not as good as you." She said with her eyes twinkling. Jack smiled and kissed her on the forehead before removing his hand from her hair.

Starting the car, he easily found I-95 south and began the trek home. Once they arrived back at Jack's apartment a couple of hours later, Audrey felt all of the soda and beer she drank really starting to affect her.

Sheepishly, she asked "Can I run up and use your bathroom before I go?" Jack laughed and nodded. He could have sworn he saw her moving from foot to foot as he was unlocking his apartment door. He quickly flipped on the living room light and directed Audrey towards the bathroom where she quickly disappeared.

The evening was cool so he shut off the air conditioning and began to open some windows as Audrey emerged. "Sorry." She apologized. "I should go."

She started digging into her purse to find her keys. Jack walked her to the door. Before he had a chance to open it, she had turned to him. "I really meant what I said earlier today. Thank you so much. What you did today was amazing."

Jack reached forward to touch her cheek. "It was my pleasure." He leaned forward to give her a kiss goodnight. However, once their lips touched, he realized just how much he didn't want her to leave.

The passion they'd felt earlier in the car was back in full force. It was worse this time that there wasn't a gear shift between them. She pressed her body tightly against his, straddling his leg with hers so she could feel more of his body against hers.

Their hands began to roam reticently over one another's backs. Jack forced himself to pull away from her resting his forehead on hers.

"If you're going to go, you better go now." He whispered breathlessly.

"Do I have to?" She whispered back, holding tightly on to the front of Jack's shirt.

Jack pulled his face away a couple of inches from hers. "No." He answered truthfully.

Her purse, keys, and bags were still in her hand. But the moment he whispered his answer to her they immediately dropped to the floor. She stepped closer to him again and wrapped her arms around him. They kissed again, Jack's hand wandering up to the barrette that held her ponytail. He released it allowing her long blonde hair to cascade over her shoulders.

"You're sure?" He asked begging whatever God that would listen that she wouldn't change her mind.

Audrey merely nodded. Stepping back from him, she began to undo the buttons of her blouse.

Back in the present, Jack returned Audrey's smile. "I went to Philadelphia for a short time. I was only there for a couple of weeks. Everywhere I went I remembered the trips we took there. It was too hard to stay."

"Where did you go after that?" She asked.

"Atlantic City, New York, Hartford. I eventually ended up in Chicago before I came back here to California. But our first date… I remember every moment of it, especially keeping half of my neighbors awake most of the night." At his joke Audrey blushed deep crimson.

Jack continued. "On the nights I missed you the most, I'd pull out that memory and clung to it like a life line. Sometimes I'd even hope that you could sense that I was still alive and out there, missing you like hell."

"I missed you too, oh god so much." She whispered. Tears began to fill her eyes again causing Jack to sit up and wrap his arms around her tightly.

Jack held her for several moments, allowing Audrey to bury her face in his shoulder. Eventually her sobs subsided but they remained locked in their embrace, almost as if they were afraid to let go of one another.

Jack whispered in her ear. "Marry me Audrey. Be my wife, my soul mate, a mother to Jacquelyn, the mother of my children. Marry me and be my everything."

Audrey raised her head from Jack's shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes. "I already am." She replied quietly.

Their lips met in what felt like their first kiss, their first real true kiss, in over eighteen months. Audrey moved back from Jack and gently pushed him back down to the pillows. He allowed his hands to roam overthe sweat pants covering herlegs and under her tee shirt to gently stroke her belly and hips.

Audrey quickly reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it quickly over her head. She stopped and smiled burying her nose in the shirt.

Jack looked at her oddly. She held it out to him. "It smells like Jacquelyn's lotion." She said with a grin. Jack smiled and inhaled the scent, realizing again that he missed the baby, even though she hadn't been gone for that long.

Hesat forward again and wrapped his arms around Audrey. Gently he turned her over on her back so that she was underneath him, careful to avoid her stitched arm. He was thankful to the inventor of front closure bras as he quickly opened it. Audrey sat forward a little to let it slip off her arms. She settled back into the mattress and began to work on Jack's clothes, realizing that she was half nude while he was still fully dressed.

She caught Jack glancing at the empty hotel crib again. "We're going to have the next eighteen plus years with her Jack." She reminded him. He smiled and quickly disposed of his shirt.

Jack covered her body with his, using his hands to relearn her, allowing himself to rejoice in her reaction to touching the places he knew drove her crazy. Audrey's hands had found the front button of his jeans and quickly undid it, sliding them into the cloth and stroking his hardness until he felt ready to explode.

"Dammit-"he suddenly muttered, stopping his ministrations and dropping his head to her shoulder.

"What?" She whispered breathlessly.

"I don't have-"he muttered, cursing himself for not realizing where he and Audrey would end up. "Are you still on the pill?" He asked, looking into her face and hoping he'd hear the answer he wanted.

"No, I stopped it over a year ago. There wasn't a need for me to take it anymore." She replied. "But it's okay Jack." She reassured.

"Why?" He asked.

She shrugged. "The timing isn't right. Besides, fate gave us another chance. Let's be daring and see what else it wants to send in our direction."

Jack smiled and quickly lost himself in her. They played a game of mutual give and take, completely oblivious to the outside world, noticing nothing but each other. Their senses were heightened; every touch like fire, every taste like pure heaven, every sound punctuated by soft gasps and faint moans.

Audrey knew she was teetering precariously to the edge. Jack sensed it and reached for her hands, locking them together and lifting them over her head to gently pin her down. Audrey forced her eyes open and locked them with Jack's, already knowing that he wanted to watch her go over. He'd slowed his pace as she began matching him thrust for thrust. Her muscles began to clench around him and he gently whispered "Let go baby, just let go." She climaxed hard, biting into his shoulder to stop herself from screaming.

Jack tumbled after her seconds later. Sweat glistened over his body as he struggled to regain his senses. He tried to pull away from Audrey, to move over to her side and pull her with him. "No, stay." She whispered. "Just for a little while."

This was one thing about Audrey he always loved. She relished feeling his body completely covering her. She wasn't a small person, being almost the same height as Jack, so he never had to worry about crushing her under his weight. She would signal to him when she was ready to move.

They lay still gently stroking each other's damp hair as they stared into one another's eyes. Finally, she shifted under him. He reached over to pull the blankets back climbing underneath and holding them open for her to climb under with him.

She curled against his side, one leg thrown over his. Jack gently ran his fingers over the bandage on her arm; shuddering inside at the memory of her standing in front of him, blood draining as he helplessly watched.

Audrey seemed to be reading his thought. "I'm okay Jack." She murmured sleepily. Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I know you are."

"When are we going to call John?" she asked quietly.

Jack thought for a moment. "How about after dinner? It'll give us a chance to rest. Give him a little time with Jacquelyn." He said.

She smiled and sighed. Both Jack and Audrey closed their eyes and slipped into the first peaceful sleep they'd had in eighteen months.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Again, thanks for all of your feedback. This is another transition chapter. I think there will be this chapter and two more before I wrap this little ditty up. I have no idea what my muse will feel like writing after that. LOL

Disclaimer: I don't own "24" or any of its characters. I'm just playing before I return them virtually unharmed.

"Messages"

Chapter 7

Audrey felt chilled from the air conditioning. Before even having a chance to react, she felt Jack stir beside her, pulling the blankets up over her bare shoulders and tucking her in tightly.

Without opening her eyes she whispered; "How did you know I was cold?"

Jack grinned. "You're always cold."

Audrey smiled and cuddled her nude body closer to Jack. He playfully pushed her away. "Don't put your cold feet on me!" He said while gently pushing her. She laughed and struggled against him, although the force he was using didn't require much of a struggle.

After a few moment of laughter Jack just stopped pushing her, causing Audrey to collapse on top of his chest. He quickly slid his arm down and pushed her the rest of the way on top of him so that they were face to face.

"Oh I get it." She said coyly. "This is what you wanted the entire time."

Jack nodded. "It makes perfect sense to share body heat." He said smartly, though the glint in his eye betrayed his words.

Audrey's arm was a bit sore, but she pushed the stiffness away and brought her hand up to his face, gently tracing his features with her fingertips. Jack stayed absolutely still, just staring at her face as if trying to memorize it.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"About half an hour. We've got a lot of decisions to make." He reminded, though he knew it was unnecessary.

She nodded and dropped her hand from Jack's face and laid it flat on his chest. She laid her chin on it and looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I was thinking earlier today, about us. About all of this-" Her voice trailed off.

"Go ahead." He urged her.

"Well, if things worked out the way that I hoped they would, I decided that I didn't want to go back to DoD. I want to be able to be there for Jacquelyn when she needs me."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "You want to be a stay at home Mom?" He asked in a surprised voice.

"No, not necessarily. I mean, at first yeah. Jacquelyn is so confused right now. She still looks at any door that opens to see if her Mommy and Daddy are coming through it. Now all of a sudden she's going to be living with two people she barely knows. She's going to need us."

Jack agreed. "We're in for a rough few weeks."

Audrey nodded slightly though she didn't move her face from her hand. "I need to have all of our belongings moved here from Virginia. But first we need to find a place to live."

"Our belongings?" He asked.

She looked up at him sheepishly. "Kim wasn't in any condition after your 'death' to worry about the stuff that was in your apartment in Virginia. I boxed it all up and kept it, figuring I'd give it to Kim when she asked for it. She never did so-"

Jack was silent for a long while. Audrey waited for him to speak, somehow sensing that he was making a big decision.

"I uh- I still own a house out here." He confessed.

Audrey looked at him curiously but didn't say anything.

Jack's eye seemed to gently mist over before he spoke again. "Teri and I bought it when Kim six. Over the years we completely remodeled it. It's in a great neighborhood and has a huge back yard for Jacquelyn to play in."

"I didn't know that you still owned a house. I thought you were renting a place out here when you first moved to Virginia."

"I was." He admitted. "After Teri died, Kim graduated high school and left as soon as she could. I couldn't stay there by myself. It was too hard for both of us to be there. I was on inactive leave from CTU so I rented an apartment to live in by myself. I thought about selling the house, but I didn't have the heart to do it. I eventually began renting it. It was a nice income. Kim and Chase eventually moved in there with Angela. It's been sitting empty since they bought their house in Valencia."

"Have you heard anything from Kim at all?" Audrey asked.

Jack shook his head. "No. I'm going to give her the time she needs. Teri's sister Carol has been keeping an eye on the place. I called her earlier when I was at the store. My will left it to Kim, but that's considered null and void now. She hasn't been back there since Chase left her according to Carol."

Audrey thought for a moment. "What about you? Will you be okay going back there after all this time?"

Jack smiled slightly and began tinkering with her hair. "Yeah, yeah I will be. I thought about it a lot earlier today. I never thought I'd be able to live in that house again. I never THOUGHT I'd have any sort of the life I'd had before ever again. You've given all of that back to me."

"I didn't do anything special Jack." She said modestly.

"Yes you did. You knew about my past, you knew about some of the most horrible times in my life. Some of the horrible things I did. I even turned to heroin to forget it all. You knew all of that… but you loved me anyway. You trusted your heart to me… I can't even put into words how much that means to me."

Audrey's eyes dropped. "And then I figuratively slapped you in the face because of it."

Jack shook his head and used both of his thumbs to lift her chin. "No you didn't. You needed to think. You and I needed to be able to sit and talk, just to each other, no interruptions. Just those two people who earlier that day were planning their lives together. We never got that chance… until now."

Audrey rubbed her cheek against Jack's hand gently. "You're such a special person. So strong, yet so loving- so forgiving. How could I not love you?" She whispered.

Jack leaned his head down to capture Audrey's lips with his own. "Are you sure you're okay with all of this? You're giving up your whole life."

Audrey smiled. "Absolutely. I'm not giving up my life. I'm getting it back."

Jack glanced at the bedside clock. "It's almost dinner time. I'll call John and talk to him."

Audrey nodded and smiled. "I want to call Bill Buchanan."

Jack's brows furrowed. "Why?"

"CTU took over the investigation into the car bombing. Tony and Michelle's house was cordoned off. I want to get permission for us to go in, get some of Jacquelyn's things. At least some of the stuff she's used to."

Jack pulled Audrey up eye level to him by gently pulling her arms. "That's a wonderful idea. There's probably other things there too, photos and the like that we can keep safe for when she's older."

Audrey nodded again. Jack pulled her down for a searing kiss that quickly could have lead to something else. Audrey eventually broke away and laid her forehead on Jack's. "If we keep this up we won't get anything done."

Jack smiled and nodded. Audrey slid off of him and grabbed for his shirt that was still lying on the floor. Sliding into that and her panties, she quickly stepped into the bathroom.

After finishing, she momentarily paused to glance at her reflection in the mirror. For the longest time, at least since Jack had disappeared, (she decided not to say he 'died' or speak of his 'death' anymore), Audrey had been terrified at the stranger who had looked back at her in the mirror. She'd felt that in one day, she'd willingly given her entire self to one person, only to have it ripped away from her, never to be seen again.

Now, she looked in the mirror and smiled. She had no make up on her face, her hair was a mess, her lips still a little swollen from Jack's, but she felt confident, she felt beautiful, and more importantly, she felt alive.

But as she entered the main room, her feelings were mixed. On one hand, she felt lighter than air, almost to the point where she could skip back into the room. Yet at the same time, Jack was already on the phone, quietly talking to John Dessler practically in tears as he discussed his lost friends.

Jack was quiet for a few moments as he quickly swiped at his eyes. Finally, he caught Audrey's attention with his free hand and mouthed to her that John wanted them to come over for dinner in a couple of hours. Audrey nodded her agreement and went to find her cell phone, preparing to call Bill Buchanan.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a few days to update this. That "little cold" I had insists on hanging on and it's worn me out! Again, thanks for all of the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own "24". Just a little harmless fun before it's returned safe and sound.

"Messages"

Chapter 8

Dinner at John Dessler's home had been subdued. Jacquelyn had been moody all afternoon, teetering back and forth between tantrums to crying until her face was red.

After Jack had explained to John his and Audrey's ideas, he'd readily agreed that taking over Tony's business was a wise choice for Jack. In that way, when the day came, Jacquelyn could inherit the smallbusiness her parents had built, even if it equated to nothing more than their love for each other and their devotion to making their life together work. She would be able to understand all that her parents had sacrificed, for each other, and in turn for her.

As Audrey made her phone call to Bill Buchanan, John had decided to have him come for dinner as well. It would be easier for everyone to sit and plan things out face to face, instead of being on two separate phones and passing messages back and forth.

John had made one final phone call to his family lawyer, explaining to her what was about to transpire. She promised to get the papers drawn up within 24 hours, to make the transition of custody of the baby as quick and painless as possible.

Bill had arrived with Chloe. Audrey wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a little something between them. She couldn't help but wonder exactly what had been going on after she'd left CTU that night to meet up with Jack.

Jacquelyn had watched Jack and Audrey with wary eyes, as if she thought they were going to take her from her Grandfather. In essence they were, just not tonight. But Jacquelyn was an extremely bright child, and at 7 months old, she knew that something in her world wasn't right. The one night sleeping at her Grandpa's had turned into her not seeing her Mommy and Daddy anymore, though she seemingly constantly waited for them to come and pick her up. Everytime the front door opened, she'd crane her head to see her parents coming in, only to get a look of disappointment when it wasn't them. By the time Jack and Audrey had arrived, she'd decided to let the world know that she wanted no one but Mommy and Daddy.

It broke everyone's heart to watch her wait for her Mommy and Daddy who could never come and pick her up again.

Over dinner, Bill had explained that Tony and Michelle's house had been deemed unsafe due to structural damage caused by the blast. It would be torn down in the next 48 hours, so timing was critical for removal of personal items. Although the city had instructed no one was to enter the home, Bill had pulled several strings to allow himself, Jack, Audrey and John to go in. Chloe had volunteered to sit with Jacquelyn.

John had invited Jack and Audrey to stay in his guest room while they got their home together. Audrey hardly knew John at all, and Jack only knew him as an acquaintance through his friendship with Michelle, so they both felt a bit uneasy about accepting. But in the long run, it would give the baby time to adjust to the two of them more. They would put their awkwardness aside to do what was best for Jacquelyn.

Audrey worried about John Dessler's health. Though he had told them that he was incapable of taking care of the baby for an extended period of time, Audrey couldn't help but wonder if his health situation wasn't even more serious than that. He was already pale when they'd arrived that afternoon. By dinner time, he was almost white. Jacquelyn's mood hadn't helped the situation any. One tantrum while John was trying to feed her led to her bowl being pushed on to the floor in a fit of anger by the tiny little Almeida. John had been breathless trying to deal with the angry toddler, to the point where Jack had cleaned up the mess from the floor despite John's insistence that he would get it.

After almost an hour of crying, Jacquelyn had finally fallen asleep. All five adults breathed a sigh of relief when the cries had finally started to die down to hiccups, and eventual silence. Bill and Chloe decided to beat a hasty retreat. Before going out the door, Chloe had looked Audrey square in the eye and muttered am ominous "Good luck" before disappearing into the night.

As they settled into each other's arms for the night, both Jack and Audrey were silent. Both of their minds were whirling, wondering exactly what was in store for them come tomorrow. The road ahead of them was tough, probably tougher than anything Audrey had ever experienced in her life. Certainly a lot harder than what she's gone through at CTU the day of Marwan's attacks. The day that she had basically thrown Jack to the curb, because she couldn't 'handle' what life had thrown at her.

"Jack?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He answered quietly, tightening his hold on her slightly.

"I promise." She said cryptically.

Jack's brown furrowed. "Promise what?"

"I promise to not give up on you, on me, or on her." Using her head she gestured to the wall separating their room from where Jacquelyn was sleeping. "I promise that, no matter what, I won't run. I won't push you away. I won't give up."

Before Jack could respond, Audrey turned in his arms and spooned against him. Jack turned on his side, pulling her back tightly against his chest. He slipped his arm under her allowing Audrey to lay her head on it. After several moments, his hand slipped under the tee shirt towards her chest.

Most women would think that Jack was reaching for their breasts, but Audrey knew better. It was a little quirk of Jack's that she had fallen in love with the first night they'd ever cuddled together in bed.

His warm hand gently ran across her chest until he found her heart gently beating beneath her skin. His hand settled there, allowing the steady beat to lull him to sleep.

Audrey felt his body relax and his breathing change. She smiled and closed her eyes, gently whispering; "It's already yours Jack."

After only a couple hours of sleep, Audrey awoke to the feeling of all the coffee she'd had earlier in the night pressing into her bladder. Sighing, she gently removed Jack's hold on her and slipped from bed to head to the bathroom.

On her way back, Audrey thought she heard a sound from Jacquelyn's bedroom. Her first instinct was that something was wrong, or someone had climbed through the window to snatch the baby. Her voice of reason told her that she was crazy, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling in her mind.

Panic won out and Audrey gently opened the door to peek in. The small night light in the room illuminated Jacquelyn's portable crib just enough for Audrey to see the baby sitting on her knees, her little hands against the bars and she was looking down to the floor. Audrey immediately saw what the noise had been; Jacquelyn had thrown one of her small stuffed animals out of the crib. The sound of it hitting the floor had been what alerted her.

She tried to gently sneak back out of the room without being detected, but a small creak in the door gave her away. Jacquelyn's bottom lip immediately began to quiver as her fists tightened on the rails of the crib.

Not wanting the baby's cries to wake John or Jack, Audrey immediately went to the side of the crib and looked down. Jacquelyn raised her arms up alerting Audrey that she wanted to be held. She scooped the little bundle up thinking that would keep her quiet.

No way. Even at 7 months old, Jacquelyn was too much like her parents. When there was something on her mind, everyone around her was going to know about it. She let out a pitiful wail which woke Jack up instantly. Jacquelyn stared at the door reaching her little arms towards it, telling Audrey that she wasn't the one she wanted.

Audrey immediately sensed it and felt tears spring to her eyes. "I know. I know sweetie. I'm sorry that I'm not her. I'm so sorry that she can't comfort you anymore." Audrey's tears had already mixed with Jacquelyn's by the time Jack had reached the room.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked, concerned at Audrey's appearance.

"Yeah- it's just-" She muttered.

Jack noticed immediately what Jacquelyn was doing. He reached up to stroke her on the head. "I know kiddo." Jack's reassuring touch on her hair soothed the baby enough to settle her down slightly.

John appeared in the doorway, hair disheveled. "Is she okay?" He asked in a quiet voice, slightly breathless even from merely getting out of bed.

Audrey calmed herself a little before turning to him. "Yeah. I was just checking on her and woke her up. It's my fault." Audrey knew that it wasn't the entire truth, but if it meant easing John's mind a little, so be it.

After John had disappeared back to bed, Jacquelyn had begun to doze on Audrey's shoulder. Audrey made the slightest move to place her back in the crib when her eyes sprung open and she began to yell again.

Audrey put her back on her shoulder and began to leave the bedroom. "I'll sit with her for a while." Audrey explained to Jack as she headed towards the living room.

"Do you want me to take her so you can get some sleep?" He asked, still concerned at Audrey's earlier emotional state.

Audrey forced a smile. "No, I've got her."

Jack nodded and kissed Audrey on the cheek, and then tousled Jacquelyn's curls one more time before heading back to bed.

Audrey sat in John's recliner, gently rocking the baby back and forth. She knew that Jacquelyn was long asleep on her shoulder, but didn't feel the need to put her back in her room. Instead, she held the baby securely, continuing to rock back and forth, her mind whirling.

Finally, she stared up into the empty air. Whispering gently so to not disturb the baby, she sought guidance. "Tell me Michelle. Tell me what I can do to make this all better for her."

Of course, no answer came. Nor would it ever. But Audrey felt comforted by the fact that perhaps, somehow, somewhere, Michelle would be there to give her the answers she needed, even if Audrey didn't know she was giving them.

Jack woke up just as the sun was making an appearance out the window. He reached over to find Audrey but was surprised to feel that the bed was still empty.

He made his way into the hallway and saw through Jacquelyn's open bedroom door that she wasn't in her crib. The kitchen was also empty.

Jack went into the living room and discovered Audrey still in the same place he'd left her the night before. She was still in John's recliner. She'd at some point in the night raised the feet of it up. Jacquelyn was sleeping soundly on Audrey's chest, one of her little hands was gripped on to Audrey's shirt. Audrey's left arm was wrapped around the baby, holding her securely in place.

He stared at the scene in front of him blissfully, unable to break his eyes from it. Movement behind him caused him to turn slightly and grin as John made his way into the room.

The older man smiled too at the sight. "That's what I want to see. I can die peacefully knowing that Jacquelyn is going to be alright." He whispered.

Jack frowned slightly at him and moved towards the kitchen. He turned on the coffeepot that John had made the night before and sat down at the table. "You're health is worse than you originally let on, isn't it?"

John looked thoughtfully at the coffee as it slowly began to run into the glass carafe. "Yeah. The cancer came out of remission. It's spread to both of my lungs and my stomach."

The words hung ominously in the air. "How long do you have?" Jack asked.

Both men were silent as the coffee finished brewing. John poured both him and Jack a cup and returned to sit, offering milk and sugar to him. "The doctor gave me six to eight weeks. That was three weeks ago."

John noticed Jack's sharp intake of breath. "I could've extended that if I went through chemo and radiation. I've already been through all of that Jack, I didn't want to go through it again. At the time I didn't see the need. Danny is okay. My son has never been the most responsible person on this planet, but he's been doing better lately. Michelle was ecstatically happy. She and Tony left that horrible job of theirs and never looked back. I could see their smiles and the smile of that little baby in there and I just KNEW they'd be okay. Michelle and Tony decided to spend as much time with me as they could during these last weeks. I'm sure that they meant to change their wills, but what was the rush. Parent aren't supposed to outlive their kids you know."

"The night they asked me to watch Jacquelyn, I think it was mainly just to give me time alone with her. They could have easily taken her to the babysitters the morning of their meeting, but they wanted to give me that gift. Thank god they did. Michelle was on her way to pick her up here and then take her to the babysitter when-" His voice trailed off sadly.

Jack had to suppress a shudder. If Michelle had been taking Jacquelyn to the babysitter's that morning instead of picking her up at John's, the baby would have been in Michelle's arms when she opened that car door.

John smiled a bit fondly. "I know my grandbaby's going to be okay. And when I'm gone, in case they don't already know it, I can give Michelle and Tony that reassurance too."

Jack smiled sadly and nodded his head. "I promise you sir. I'll love her like she's my own."

John returned his smile and clapped him on the back. "I know you will son. I know you will."

Audrey came sleepily walking into the kitchen, the smell of coffee too alluring to keep her in the recliner. Jacquelyn was awake in her arms, but her head was resting on Audrey's shoulder as she peeked at her Grandfather and Jack.

"Morning sunshine… and little Miss Sunshine." John said with a laugh, watching both Audrey and Jacquelyn throw him a look that said 'I haven't been awake long enough to talk to me so shut up.'

Jack had to laugh. "I KNOW Audrey's not a morning person, and I take it Jacquelyn isn't either?"

John smiled. "She gets that from Michelle. Tony always complained that he would be up, showered, dressed and have breakfast cooking by the time Michelle would even pull the covers back. She was like that as a little girl too. Her Mom used to go in and pull the covers completely off of her bed to try and get her up in the morning for school. It's hardly ever worked."

Audrey grinned as she sipped her first cup of coffee. "I remember my Mom literally grabbing me by the arm and dragging me on to the floor a few times."

Jack and John laughed as she glared at them. Jack was quite impressed as he watched her reach for an unopened bottle of apple juice on the counter, use one hand to open it, pour it into a sippy cup and hand it to Jacquelyn before setting the baby down in her high chair.

John smiled proudly. He didn't know very much about Audrey, but instinct told him that she was going to be a wonderful mother to his granddaughter.

Jacquelyn sipped her juice as she watched the three adults at the table. Her eyes finally settled on Jack which caused him to make a face at her. She suddenly burst into a fit of baby giggles and turned her juice cup upside down, waving it in the air as if to proclaim to the world how funny she thought Jack's face was.

"That's the reason the invented spill proof cups!" John laughed.

Audrey excused herself to get changed before Bill and Chloe arrived. She couldn't wait for her clothes to arrive from Virginia. All she had was one suitcase of clothing, most of which she'd worn more than once in the past week. She definitely needed to get to a store sometime today. Washing machine or not, she needed more than four days worth of clothing before her things arrived.

She quickly changed into another pair of sweatpants and tee shirt that she'd originally brought to sleep in. Quickly throwing on a pair of socks and sneakers, she found a hair tie at the bottom of her purse that she used to hold her hair back in a loose braid.

Bill and Chloe arrived just as she came back into the kitchen. Jack offered them English Muffins that he'd been toasting for breakfast but they'd declined, proclaiming that they'd already eaten.

Jack threw Audrey a bewildered look, who in turn raised an eyebrow to him and smirked.

He quickly threw the idea away and went into the bedroom to change while eating his muffin at the same time. As everyone began to make their way to the door, Audrey began to rush around the kitchen to get Jacquelyn's breakfast thrown together.

Chloe stopped her. "I've got this. Just go."

Audrey started to protest but stopped when she saw Chloe expertly spooning cereal into Jacquelyn's mouth. The baby ate greedily but continued to watch the other adults as they made to leave.

"We'll see you in a little while sweetheart." John promised her.

Jacquelyn threw him a smile filled with milk and Cheerios before turning her attention back to the new blonde stranger.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- Still don't own "24". One of these days I'll save up enough change to buy that winning lottery ticket.

Please do not distribute this story without permission. I will archive it here and at the 24 Fanfic archive.

Audrey watched the streets of Los Angeles pass her by as she gently bounced up and down in the seat of the U-Haul truck Jack had rented.

Today would be the only day they had to sort through Tony and Michelle's house. Everything had to be done today since the construction crew would come tomorrow to clear the lot the house was sitting on.

Pulling up in front of the house, Audrey's heart leapt into her throat at the first sight that assaulted her eyes.

Blackness- Scorch marks on the once clean driveway and fence that separated the Almeida's property from the neighbors.

Audrey's eyes were locked on the burn marks, her mind unable to wrap around the fact that this was the spot that Michelle Dessler Almeida had died. In one moment, Michelle had lost her life, Tony his wife and soul mate, Jacquelyn her mother, and John his beloved daughter.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked, though he didn't need to. His eyes had locked onto the same sight.

"No." Audrey asked truthfully, wiping her eyes before looking at him with a forced smile. "Would I be a terrible human being if I said that I just wanted to get this over with?"

Jack shook his head. "I know how you feel. I can't imagine how John feels right now."

Audrey opened her door and hopped down out of the truck. Bill had parked in front of the truck and was busy pulling down the yellow warning tape that had cordoned off the property. John stood staring at the front yard, tears streaming openly down his face.

Audrey put her arm around the man's shoulders and hugged him gently. John put his hand over hers and nodded. Words weren't necessary at that moment. There were no words adequate to describe what everyone was feeling.

The front windows which had been blown out in the blast were now boarded up. The infrastructure around the front of the house was literally bent in, almost as if someone had taken a bulldozer and tried to push the house over. 'My God' Audrey thought. 'They wanted to make sure that no one had a chance to survive that bomb.'

Bill used a key to unlock the bolt that had been put on the front door. The door was barely left on its hinges, and it took both Bill and Jack's effort to push it open.

The electricity and gas had already been cut, so they opened as many unboarded windows as they could to allow sunlight to come in. Flashlights borrowed from CTU provided them light where it was needed.

"Be careful of the glass." Jack warned quietly as they first entered. A few drops of blood were dried on the white tiled floor. "That must have been where Tony fell." Jack stated to no one in particular.

Audrey turned her attention to John who was still quiet. "Why don't you go sit down John? We can do this. You can help us sort through it."

John merely nodded and moved towards the living room.

Jack walked into the kitchen and smiled at the dirty dishes still sitting in the sink and on the counter. One thing in particular caught Jack's attention on the floor.

Tony's Cubs mug. It had obviously fallen from the explosion. Jack picked it up and studied it carefully. He smirked. No chips or breaks.

Bill bustled through the door carrying packing boxes, tape and markers. Everything that Jack and Audrey weren't going to take for Jacquelyn would be donated to charity.

Jack, Audrey and Bill stood quietly in the room looking around sadly, lost in their own thoughts and memories. Finally, Audrey took a deep breath and said "Why don't I go to work in the back bedroom while you guys work on getting the appliances out of here?"

Both men nodded and began discussing where they were going to start while Audrey took some packing supplies and moved back to Tony and Michelle's bedroom. She walked in slowly, trying to decide where to start. She moved over to the large dresser that sat on the left side of the room.

"Oh my god." She whispered as her eyes locked onto the many photos that adorned the top. Some of them were of Jacquelyn as a newborn, some of her in the earlier months of her life. One picture caused Audrey's throat to constrict.

It was of Michelle, quite obviously in the latter months of her pregnancy. Her hair was down and in tight curls. Tony was on his knees in front of her, kissing her belly as Michelle laughed joyously. They seemed in their own world, oblivious to the fact that someone had snapped the photo.

Audrey picked up the photo and stared at it for several moments. Jack came back looking for her, stopping when he saw what she was holding.

"Look how happy they are Jack." Audrey whispered. Jack nodded and smiled gently. "I never saw Michelle looking like this. I always remembered her like she was at CTU."

Jack shook his head. "That woman wasn't Michelle. That was what CTU had done to her. When you remember her, think of her like this." He gestured to the photo. "Young, full of life and happy. She deserves that."

Audrey wiped tears from her eyes and began putting together a box. "I'll mark the ones for us and the ones for charity." She said.

Jack nodded. "Some of the smaller appliances like the coffee pot and microwave; do you want to take them?"

Audrey thought for a moment. "I guess we should. We don't have anything here in LA."

Jack nodded again and began to move out of the room when Audrey's exclamation stopped him. "Oh my God Jack, look!"

Jack turned at looked towards the foot of the bed where an antique, cedar chest sat. Audrey was using her flashlight to examine it when she smiled up at him. "This is perfect to put in Jacquelyn's room. We can pack all of the stuff we keep for her from here in here."

Jack smiled and opened the lid, surprised to find only clean bed linens. Audrey opened a packing box and began putting the sheets and blankets in, also taking the time to strip the bed down and fold those linens as well before placing them into the box.

Audrey was able to get through the room rather quickly. The only thing left were the dressers and closet. Moving over to one of the dressers, Audrey opened it and began putting Michelle's clothing into another box for charity. Opening the jewelry box on top, she looked curiously at the items inside.

Jack returned to the room to check on her, proclaiming that they had the kitchen done, including moving the refrigerator and stove out on to the truck. He peeked at what Audrey was looking at and reached into the jewelry box and lifted out a heart shaped pendant.

"I was with Tony when he bought this. He got it for Michelle for their first Christmas together."

"It's really pretty." Audrey commented.

Jack looked at her. "He picked this up the same day he picked out her engagement ring. Somehow, I managed to get dragged along." He smiled at the memory. "Look at this."

Jack turned the pendant over to show Audrey the inscription on the back.

"All of me." Audrey read.

Jack nodded. "That was inscribed inside of their wedding bands too." He commented.

"This is something Jacquelyn should definitely have. Maybe for her sixteenth birthday." Audrey said with a smile.

Placing the necklace safely back into the jewelry box, Audrey picked it up and placed it in the box marked for Jacquelyn.

Jack helped her clean Tony's dresser out, before they moved to the closet. Opening up the door, Audrey had to smile. "I think we're lucky that neither Tony nor Michelle were pack rats." She commented before diving into the fastidiously neat closet.

Every bit of clothing taken off of their hangers went into a box for charity. One item stopped Audrey and she removed it curiously. It was zippered into a black linen bag.

Audrey undid the zipper and moved to the window to get a clear view of what was inside. One glance at the white lace and gentle fabric indicated to Audrey exactly what it was.

"This is Michelle's wedding dress. I saw it in one of the pictures." She said.

"That definitely goes to Jacquelyn." Jack replied.

Audrey nodded and carefully placed it into the cedar chest before stripping out the rest of the closet. Sighing, she said "I think that's it for in here."

Jack nodded and went to find Bill who was in the living room talking to John. Audrey did one more walk through of the room making sure everything was gone as Jack and John began moving the furniture out.

Jacquelyn's room came next, which meant that both Jack and Audrey had to sort through it. After some discussion, they decided that it would probably be best if they kept everything from the room, sans the boxes of baby clothes that she had outgrown. The toys, the furniture, and books would all be moved to Jack's house to be used to her bedroom there.

The rest of the house seemed to go rather quickly. Audrey stole a moment to glance at her watch when she realized that they'd been working for hours without much of a break. She joined the men who were all gathered in the living room. Her stomach was complaining that it was time for her to eat, so she could imagine how the guys felt.

The only items left the house were the sofa and computer desk which sat in the corner. The desk itself was close to the window so it had sustained damage from the glass. The computer, which was one of two used to run Tony's company, had been knocked

over but was probably salvageable.

Jack and Bill had decided to leave the desk in the house for the construction crews. It would be torn down with the rest of the building. Audrey quickly grabbed a box and walked gingerly over the glass, opening the drawers and removing the papers inside. The bottom portion held all of their files and records, things Jack would definitely need when the time came.

One more walk through in every room of the house left them all with a horrid sense of loss. The home that had once belonged to a young, vibrant family now stood battered and empty, and would soon become the victim of a wrecking ball.

Everyone grabbed the last of the boxes and headed out, Bill stopping long enough to lock the door and place the caution tape around the property again. Bill promised everyone to stop and grab lunch as they were planning on meeting back at John's house.

As Bill and John drove off in one direction, Jack surprised Audrey by heading off in another. "Jack, where are we going?" She asked in surprise.

"Just one stop to make." He said quietly.

Audrey turned her attention out the window riding silently. Without minutes, she began to see familiar sights and figured out where Jack was heading.

The large, loud Ryder truck was a stunning contrast to the quiet cemetery. Jack parked the truck and went over to open Audrey's door for her. "Are you sure you want me to come with you?" She asked.

He nodded and smiled albeit slightly. After helping her hop down, Jack took her hand and walked through the rows of headstones until he found the grave her was looking for.

The stone was there. The last time Jack and Audrey had been there was the day of Tony and Michelle's funeral, and of course, there was no headstone yet.

Now, a week later, the stone was there, bearing their names and dates of life. They stood silently hand in hand until Jack dropped wordlessly down to his knees. He closed his eyes for several moments before standing and taking Audrey's hand again.

"Goodbye my friends." He whispered so gently that Audrey almost couldn't hear him. He turned and quickly began walking back to the truck and into what seemed to both of them, like the first moment of their new life.

To Be Continued


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I still don't own "24'. The whole lottery ticket didn't pan out, so I'm just having a little harmless fun before I stick Jack back on that slow boat to China.

A/N- Well, here it is 3:35am as I start to type this. I need to be up for work at 5am, but guess who woke up and started thinking? Silly muse. But really folks, thank you so much for all of your wonderful feedback. It's meant a lot to me.

And without further adieu,

"Messages"

Epilogue

Movement in the bed next to him brought Jack Bauer out of the reverent state he was in.

Audrey was forcing herself to consciousness as she began to flex and stretch every sore muscle in her body. As if on cue, she felt Jack's gentle touch on her bare arm the moment he realized she was awake.

She smiled in his direction and forced her eyes open. "How long have I been asleep?" She mumbled.

Jack grinned as he leaned over her. "About six hours."

Audrey looked around the unfamiliar room and noted; "It's quiet."

He nodded in reply and answered; "Just give it time, that'll change."

Down the hall, head nurse Sharon Pezza couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched. Glancing quickly around the nurses station, she didn't notice any discernable eyes on her. She shrugged and went back to the chart in her hand before a small throat clearing in front of the desk drew her attention.

Sharon glanced down at the little girl standing in front of the desk looking at her with an air of irritation. "Can I help you sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm Jacquelyn Elizabeth Almeida-Bauer, I'm here to see my Mommy." Sharon smiled at the doe eyed child.

"That's an awfully big name for such a little girl." She noted. Jacquelyn thought for a moment, then shrugged. "It's just my name!" She answered.

"Bauer you said? Are you here by yourself?" Sharon asked, noting that there were no other adults in the vicinity of the nurses station.

"No, everybody else is coming. I just ran ahead. Where's my Mommy?" Jacquelyn answered, clearly showing her irritation at being made to wait.

Sharon glanced at the chart in her hand and noted that it was Audrey Bauer's. "She's in room 609, but honey why don't you wait for-"

Jacquelyn turned and ran away from the nurse's station as if she couldn't be bothered by her conversation with Sharon anymore. Sharon came around the desk and began to chase after the young girl when a harried blonde woman came tearing around the corner.

"Excuse me, have you seen a little six year old, curly red hair?" She asked breathlessly.

Sharon attempted to hold back her smile but failed. "Do you mean Jacquelyn Elizabeth Almeida-Bauer? She took off towards her Mommy's room, number 609."

The blonde was clearly embarrassed and had her hands full as she muttered her thank you and tore off in the same direction as the little girl. Sharon laughed to herself and thought 'I'd love to see that child when she's about 16 years old.'

In room 609, Audrey's doctor had just finished her exam and was pushing back the privacy curtain. "Everything looks great Audrey. I think we'll be sending you home by this afternoon."

Audrey smiled and settled herself more comfortably in the bed. "Thanks doctor."

Doctor Brigman looked at Jack and smiled. "Did you get any rest at all last night Jack?"

Jack nodded slightly and smiled. "A little bit. I think I'm getting too old for this."

Doctor Brigman smiled again and teased. "Yeah Jack, it's about time you were put out to pasture."

Audrey feigned shock and said "Huh uh- I think we're good for at least another five years."

Doctor Brigman and Audrey laughed at Jack's expression when a little voice in the hallway interrupted them. "Mommy, Daddy we're here!"

Audrey's hospital room door swung open to reveal Jacquelyn, who had held on to the door handle and lifted her feet off the floor so that the big wooden door swung her into the room.

"JJ, what have we told you about knocking?" Jack warned.

Jacquelyn stopped in her tracks and looked at the three adults. "Sorry Daddy, I forgot." She ran up to an empty chair in the room and pushed it up to Audrey's hospital bed, using it to scramble up and sit next to her.

"Are you okay Mommy?" She asked seriously.

Audrey smiled and nodded. "Fit as a fiddle. Just ask Doctor Brigman."

The Doctor smiled at the little beauty. Brigman and his wife ran a practice together, he specializing in OB/GYN and she a pediatrician. He could still remember the day that he'd delivered Jacquelyn to Michelle and Tony Almeida. It made him smile every time he saw the Bauer family, seeing how lucky young Jacquelyn was to have such a caring, adoptive family.

"As a matter of fact Jacquelyn, your Mommy will be going home this afternoon."

"Yay!" She exclaimed, causing Jack and Audrey to both shush her.

The big door flew open again to reveal Kim Bauer, her arm and hand full and she came into the room exasperated. "My God how do you two keep up with her?" She exclaimed in greeting.

Audrey smiled and ruffled Jacquelyn's hair. "Ah, it's a piece of cake."

Kim set down her other chargees and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Audrey answered truthfully. "But it's worth it."

Doctor Brigman took that moment to make his exit. "Audrey, call if you need anything. I'll get my wife to speed it up down the hall." He said with a smile, causing Jack to smile proudly.

Kim smiled. "Well I took care of everything at the house. So don't worry about anything there."

Audrey glanced reverently at Jack who watched Kim carefully. "That's great Kim, thanks."

Kim smiled and as was usual sought the quickest way to extricate herself from the situation. "I'm going to go get coffee, anyone want anything?"

Jack smiled. "I could use coffee."

"Yeah, me too." Jacquelyn said mischeviously.

"Milk for you little girl." Audrey warned causing Jacquelyn to roll her eyes.

Kim made a hasty exit and Jack moved to the opposite side of the bed to offer assistance.

"Hey guys!" Audrey said brightly as she felt two other lumps clamor up on to her bed.

"Hi Mommy!" Michael exclaimed as he settled next to JJ.

Lilia took her time climbing slowly up until she was able to sit next to Audrey opposite Michael and JJ.

"Well?" Michael asked expectantly.

"Wait til the doctor's finished buddy." Jack told him.

All three kids began chatting a mile a minute back and forth as Audrey reached out and touched Jack's arm. "You seemed a million miles away when I woke up."

Jack smiled. "Just thinking about how wonderful this all turned out."

Jacquelyn's adoption had gone rather smoothly. Within six weeks of the initial papers being signed, the court had finalized the adoption. By that time, both Jack and Audrey had worked tirelessly in setting up their home, and getting the company back up and running.

It took a while for Jacquelyn to adapt to her new home and family. Everyday brought new progress, and the first few nights she'd slept peacefully Jack and Audrey had spent the entire night walking in to check on her.

By the age of three Jacquelyn had inherited the nickname "JJ", meaning Jack Jr. when she was looking for one of her favorite toys and had yelled in exasperation "Tell me where it is!"

She had quickly shown everyone her true heritage though. Even at such a young age, her beauty was quite apparent. Her auburn hair, though the color of Michelle's, was loosely curled like Tony's, her eyes his color as well. Yet the rest of her was purely Michelle, even down to some of her mannerisms. Along with being an extremely bright child, she had a fun, sarcastic side like Tony along with a mischevious yet shy side like Michelle. Jack could swear that sometimes when she would smile and drop her head down that he could see Michelle standing in front of him.

John Dessler had actually proved the doctors wrong and lived to see Jacquelyn's first birthday, along with a few happy weeks before finally passing quietly in his sleep.

Bill Buchanan had stepped down from CTU the following year and began working with Jack once the business had started to grow. Chloe followed mere months after. And with Audrey's part time help, Almeida Security had begun to thrive and grow.

That wasn't all that began to grow. Jacquelyn was 16 months old when Audrey announced over a quiet, candlelight dinner that she was pregnant. Michael Antonio Bauer was born 7 months later. Two years later, they welcome Lilia Michelle into the world.

And now, with their business thriving, their marriage wonderful, their children ages 5, 3 and 2 all healthy and happy, they were adding yet another page to their 'Happily Ever After" fairtytale.

Audrey's smile was all the answer Jack needed. Almost as if on cue, the door opened and a nurse came in pushing a bassinette.

"Here we are." Sharon announced, lifting a tiny, pink blanketed baby up and walking over to Audrey. She checked the baby's wrist and ankle bracelet against one of Audrey's and smiled, setting the newborn into her Mommy's arms.

The three older sibling all leaned forward to get their first glimpse of Carolyn Margaret, born at 3:42am, after 14 hours of labor. Michael leaned forward and touched the baby softly on the head.

"She's soft." He said causing Audrey to smile.

Sharon waved Jack over and checked his wrist band. "And this one belongs to you too." She said and she lifted David Joseph out of the bassinette and handed him to Jack. David was born at 4:26am.

Jack perched himself precariously on the side of the bed and held David down for everyone to see.

Michael shook his head. "Mommy, how did you fit two of them in your tummy?"

JJ answered for her. "It's like a jack in the box Mikey, just push and squeeze until the lid closes."

Jack and Audrey laughed as Kim came back through the door. She handed her Dad his coffee and opened the milk cartons for her younger siblings.

"Wow, two of them. " She laughed.

Jack looked at her and feigned being wounded. "Hey, I worked hard for these two."

"Who worked hard for them?" Audrey asked as her muscles told her again exactly who did the work.

Carolyn began to stir in Audrey's arms causing her too look at Jack. "Well, here we go with this again." She said as she began loosening her hospital gown.

Jack reached out to stop her. "You don't have to. We can give them formula. It's tough enough with one, let alone two."

Audrey shook her head. "No way."

Jack smile, and though he'd made the offer, he was glad Audrey had declined. He loved holding her in his arms as she nursed their children. And, truth be told, he'd missed it in the time since Lilia had stopped breast feeding.

Kim reached her arms out. "Dad, why don't I take him so you can sit back and relax. You look like you're about to drop."

Jack nodded and handed David to Kim. She went to sit in the chair as JJ, Michael and Lilia followed. He settled back on the bed and drew Audrey into his arms as she helped the baby latch onto her breast and begin sucking.

She winced at first which Jack hated to see. "You okay?" He whispered as he stroked Carolyn's thin blonde hair with one hand and Audrey's arm with the other.

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm perfect." After a long while, Kim and Audrey switched babies. Jack still held Audrey in his arms and looked reverently at their extended family.

"You know what, I think you're right." He whispered in Audrey's ear before kissing her on the side of the head.

"About what?" She answered.

"Five years. Look at all we've done in the last five. I can't wait to see what's to come."

The End


End file.
